Be still my heart
by Litacy
Summary: Petit mot pour ceux qui avaient eu un courage gryffondoresque pour lire cette fic lol .et petite note pour Léo et Ripper ,ma fumeuse de pétard et alcoolique adorée et ma fan de Romano et Liz préférée !
1. Apprendre à voir mourir les gens

Bon bah j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic en regardant urgences qui m'a fait penser à un épisode où mon perso préféré mourait(Lucy Knight pour ceux qui connaissent .) .Pi le titre en vo me plaisait donc ,je voulais le transformer en version Hp .voilà ce que ça donne .

Euh ,comme j'ai pas trop l'habitude d'utiliser Sev' en perso principal ,il sera sûrement différent des livres .disouli …et pi Hermione aussi ,c'est la première fois que je l'utilise …mais bon …je pense pouvoir y arriver un tit peu …lol …ah euh comme j'ai pas lu le tome 5, ya ptet des éléments qui sont pas concordant dans mon texte …encore désolée (je sens que jaurais du prendre anglais 1ere langue…)

Awé le truc que j'oublie de faire :jai pas d'argent pour me payer quelques personnages de J.K Rowling (REMMMUUUUSSSSEEUUHHHH ! ! ! ! !)et pi le titre appartient au mec qui fait Urgences et pi bah chi tout .

Bonne lecture .

Be still my heart 

Chapitre 1 Apprendre à voir mourir les gens .

Après la remontée au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort ,puissant seigneur de la magie noire , l'école de Poudlard ,principale concernée ,avait décidé d'augmenter les défenses ,et proposé de former quelques élèves pour venir en aide à Madame Pomfresh .

A ce jour ,seule une élève s'était portée volontaire .C'était Hermione Granger , intelligente étudiante ,au savoir immense et au talent de soin prodigieux .

C'était étonnant de sa part qu'elle s'engage ainsi à vouloir apprendre la médecine sorcière .L'année précédente ,elle avait émit le souhait de ne pas être dérangée pour avoir son A.S.P.I.C haut la main avec mention très bien .

En effet l'étude des soins aux sorciers prenait énormément de temps et empiétait sur les matières de bases enseignées au collège de magie .Mais après la mort de son meilleur ami , Ron Weasley ,tué par un mangemort lors d'une attaque à Pré-au-Lard ,son sentiment de vouloir participer à la guerre ,s'agrandissait .

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter .Pas même de savoir qu'elle raterait son examen de fin d'année .

Mais surtout ,pas même de savoir que ce serait Severus Rogue ,le maître des potions qui sera son professeur particulier .

Ce dernier ignorait qui serait sa future étudiante et par ailleurs ,s'en fichait royalement car depuis que Voldemort était revenu ,il payait pour sa traîtrise .Chaque jour ,chaque nuit ,sa marque lui brûlait terriblement .Si bien que certaines fois ,il lui était impossible d'assurer ses cours .Le directeur ,Albus Dumbledore ,le remplaçait jusqu'à ce que l'ancien partisan du mal , aperçut l'état dans lequel se trouvait ses cachots lorsqu'il n'était pas là .

*~*~*~*~*~*

C'était le 1er Septembre .Les élèves de Poudlard s'empressaient de grimper les marchepieds d'argent du train qui les mènerait à leur collège .Hermione se retourna une dernière fois et jeta un regard bref à ses parents .Il se pourrait qu'elle ne les revoient pas .Chacun savait que ce serait peut-être sa dernière année .Le seigneur noir avait envoyé une missive à Dumbledore où il assurait qu'il attaquerait l'école à la fin de l'année.

Evidemment ,la jeune fille s'était bien gardée de le leur dire .Ils se seraient inquiétés et ne la laisserait pas retourner dans le seul lieu où elle avait vraiment sa place .

Les portes du monde moldu se fermèrent et elle rejoint un compartiment vide ,laissant la nostalgie ,la submerger .Harry lui manquait .Après que Ron ne soit plus là ,il s'était engagé dans l'armée d'auror .Personne n'avait de ses nouvelles .

Hermione demeurait la seule du trio célèbre de Gryffondor .La solitude la rongeait de plus en plus .Certes ,les élèves de sa maison étaient là mais …Ce n'était pas pareil .

Même Drago Malefoy devenu son ami après qu'il se soit rebellé contre son père(ce qui lui a valu de perdre un œil )n'arrivait pas à faire apparaître un réel sourire sur les lèvres de la meilleure élève de l'école .

Le voyage était long .Bercée par la mélodie offerte par la pluie de fin d'été ,Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa capturer dans un sommeil empli de noirs songes .Puis la clochette indiquant que le Poudlard Express arriverait bientôt à destination ,la réveilla et lui rappela qu'elle devait enfiler son uniforme .

Dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard ,il régnait une atmosphère glaciale ,due à la température qu'avait amené les intempéries mais surtout aux tensions qu'il y avait entre Serpentard et les autres maisons .

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la grande salle ,Hermione devait elle ,se rendre à l'infirmerie ,pour divers renseignement sur les cours qu'elle aurait en médecine .

Dans les sombres et humides couloirs du collège ,la sécurité n'était pas très grande et elle le remarqua immédiatement en trouvant ,au sol ,allongé ,le corps de Setzer Atma , élève de cinquième année à Poufsouffle .

Il était inconscient et Hermione remarqua immédiatement une grande coupure laissant échapper énormément de sang au niveau de l'abdomen .

La jeune étudiante appela l'infirmière par un sortilège de rayon lumineux .Cette dernière arriva et posa l'élève blessé sur une civière qu'elle conduisit à l'aide de sa baguette dans la salle de réanimation de Poudlard .

-Que faîtes vous donc encore ici ?vociféra Madame Pomfresh ,occupée avec deux culots de sang O négatif .

-Je pensais pouvoir vous aider .se défendit la Gryffondor .Je suis l'étudiante en médecine sorcière .

-Et bien ma chère ,apprenez d'abord qu'un véritable médico-mage ne peut soigner s'il se met à grelotter de froid toutes les cinq secondes .C'est comme faire une opération à cœur ouvert avec un marteau .

Allez donc vous réchauffer dans un des lits de l'autre pièce .

Mais Hermione n'obéit pas et continua d'observer la tournure des événements .Rogue débarque soudainement et aida l'infirmière jusqu'à ce que un halo de lumière rouge entoura Setzer .

-Asystolie !hurla le professeur des potions ,en tentant un massage cardiaque à la moldue .

-Il bradycardise ! ! !Rogue !Utilisez votre potion à base d'atropine !

-Je n'en ai pas ! !

-Alors utiliser donc de la dopamine espèce d'idiot !ou de la digitaline .C'est bien vous qui êtes allé chez les non-sorciers non ? ! ?

Après ce traitement ,le Poufsouffle se stabilisa .Malheureusement ,après avoir été longtemps privé d'oxygène ,il était dans un coma végétatif .Il finit par mourir et son visage redevint paisible .

Hermione ,qui avait assisté à cela ,retourna ,bien que trempée ,au banquet , déprimée comme jamais .Elle n'avait jamais assisté à une mort .Quand Ron les avait quitté , elle n'avait pas été là ,préférant la compagnie des livres .Et maintenant ,elle s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir laissé son ami ,seul contre la douleur ,contre les enfers .

Quand Rogue chuchota ce qui s'était passé à l'oreille du directeur ,ce dernier l'annonça à toute l'école .Tout le monde était en deuil même les Serpentard car Setzer avait été un des élèves du groupe Manikalits ,chargé de créer un lien qui unirait les quatre maisons de Poudlard .

Le dîner prit un aspect plus triste qu'il ne le devait et chacun retourna dans sa salle commune ,le cœur lourd .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Le matin où tous les élèves devaient avoir leurs premiers cours ,Hermione elle , se rendait dans le cachot numéro trois ,celui dont Rogue se servait pour les (nombreuses) détentions qu'il donnait .

A son arrivée ,la jeune fille ne le vit pas mais aperçut immédiatement une lettre posée sur une des tables rongées par les termites .

__

Chère Miss Granger

__

On m'a appris que vous serez ma nouvelle étudiante en médecine sorcière .Donc j'attends à ce que vous soyez plus à la hauteur que dans mes cours de potions .

Ne pouvant être là aujourd'hui (premiers cours des nouveaux élèves oblige ),en mon absence vous vous entraînerez aux points de suture en fil d'or sur ces pieds de cerf .

Ne brisez rien .Et au fait ,pour chaque suture ratée ,j'enlèverais un point à Gryffondor 

(il s'adoucit .pensa amèrement Hermione)_Je vous donne rendez-vous ce soir pour votre véritable emploi du temps ._

Professeur Severus Rogue 

P.S :Si les consignes ne sont pas respectées ce sera une détention à 19 heure .

Hermione se mit immédiatement à la tâche .Pendant les vacances ,sa tante Lucinda Granger qui était infirmière lui avait appris les bases .Maintenant ,la jeune élève devait mettre cela en pratique .

Pour se donner du courage face à cette activité fastidieuse ,elle pensait à la joie qu'elle éprouverait en sauvant des vies dans le futur .Des vies qui ne sombreront pas dans la mort …

Wala ,je vais mettre la suite bientôt .Enfin j'espère .En tt cas ,cette fic je la sens bien mieux que j'ai demandé à la lune que jarrive tjr pas à finir .Wé en tout cas .svvvpppp

Ragout ! ! ! euh reviews ! ! ! !


	2. Apprendre à demander

Donc ben voilà ,la suite de la fic ,je vais répondre aux trois gentilles reviews

Reponses :

Lumic :Bah euh merci J pour ta review .Wi je vais la continuer celle la ,je le sens ! et pour ta review de " douce nuit " wé ben t'as raison ,les dursleys sont pas trop sympa mais bon ….

Diana :Merci ^_- .Ben j'espère que la suite sera bien aussi alors lol .

Pounkska :Naaaann je pense pas lâcher !J'en ai marre de lâcher mes fics et comme je m'ennuie pendant mes vacs .

Ah et wi ,j'ai entendu parler d'une prof qui s'appelle chais pas quoi Umbridge dans le tome 5 que jai pas encore lu je le rappelle et donc ben on va faire comme si elle existait pas hein -) ?Bon et bien après cette pause ,je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de ce chapitre .

Chapitre 2 Apprendre à demander 

A l'aube ,de sa terrible nuit ,Hermione réouvrit les yeux ,avec un mal de tête horrible .

Jusqu'à trois heures du matin elle avait suturé et suturé à en avoir les yeux brouillés .

Rogue s'était révélé un peu plus clément que dans ses cours et l'avait laissé une pause de cinq minutes (trop gentil vous vous améliorez professeur .Faites attention vous allez perdre votre réput' ...avait murmuré la jeune fille en s'effondrant sur une chaise ) .

Ses compagnes de chambre ,Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown l'aidèrent tant bien que mal à faire disparaître les cernes de son visage mais abandonnèrent lorsqu'elles virent qu'il était l'heure de descendre à la grande salle .

Les discutions allaient bon train à chacune des tables .La perte de Setzer avait été avalée et la vie reprenait le dessus .Le vol habituel des chouettes arriva et déposa son lot de bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles .Certains étaient déchirés par la perte de quelques membres de leur famille ,d'autres heureux d'apprendre que ces derniers ont échappé à un danger .Hermione , en voyant cela ,vit son sentiment de vouloir aider ,s'accentuer .

Elle avala d'un trait son petit-déjeuner et se dirigea cahin-caha vers la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal .Ce cours se faisait maintenant en double classe et les Gryffondor avaient été assignés aux Serpentards .Drago ,ravi de cela , prit place à côté de sa camarade et écouta d'un air ininteressé le cours .Mais comme chaque année (sauf lorsque Remus Lupin était là )le professeur était incompétant .Cette fois ci ,c'était une magnifique femme aux allures de Vélane du nom de Caristo Hunter .

N'importe quelle personne de la gente masculine aurait du être épris d'elle .Et bien sa bêtise et son habitude à utiliser ses talents de mythomanie(exemple :vanter qu'elle a vaincu le spectre de la mort à la place de ce bellâtre de Lockhart ) avait vite fait fuir les garçons .

Hermione avait pris les livres que Rogue lui avait prêté ,avec elle .Après avoir constaté que le cours porterait encore sur les pitiponks (chapitre déjà vu depuis sa troisième année …)elle feuilleta ses manuels de médecine sorcière .La première page lui apprenait à poser une perfusion .Bien facile ,pensa t-elle et pourtant …Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les nombreuses précautions à prendre et les sortilèges complexes à lancer, elle passa immédiatement au sujet suivant ,un peu plus simple ,sur le bilan à faire dès l'arrivée du blessé ou être capable de citer les différents remèdes à appliquer .

L'heure passa assez rapidement ,interrompue par les quelques questions du niveau de première année posée par Hunter .

Le cours de Métamorphoses parlait des transformations des objets énormes .  
Là ,Hermione se montra plus présente et exécuta les difficiles exercices puis comme d'habitude ,y arriva avant tout le monde .Le professeur Mc Gonagall engagea alors une conversation avec elle .

-Êtes vous vraiment sûre d'être capable d'assurer une telle entreprise ?Je sais que c'est normal après la perte de vos deux amis mais après tout …N'avez vous pas peur de changer d'avis ?

-Professeur …répondit Hermione en transformant et retransformant son étagère en cochon volant …Nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer .Le mien est de devenir Médico-magicienne à Poudlard .Ne vous inquiétez par pour moi …Je …J'en serais capable !

-Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde …En tout cas ,si vous avez besoin de parler ,…je serais toujours là .

-Merci …souffla la talentueuse élève ,au bord des larmes ,peu habituée d'une démonstration d'affection de la part de sa professeur principale .

Puis la matinée défila , l'après-midi aussi .Le soir venu ,Hermione se rendit dans les cachots ,attendant l'arrivée du professeur des potions .Elle profita de l'absence de ce dernier pour revoir dans sa tête les quelques bases apprises pendant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et pour ranger quelques bocaux vides sur des étagères (mieux vaut être dans ses bonnes grâces si je veux être tranquille cette année.pensa t-elle )

Puis la porte du cachot où elle se trouvait ,s'ouvrit à la volée et Rogue surgit ,vêtu d'une longue blouse noir ornée d'une plume de phénix .Hermione en fut complètement surprise de le voir ainsi .Il avait l'air bien " classe " !En tout cas ,bien plus qu'en cours .se dit-elle. 

-Et bien …Cessez donc de rêvasser et suivez moi . cracha t-il .Nous allons nous rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour voir de véritables patients .Tenez vous bien et surtout ne touchez à rien sans ma permission .

-Bonsoir à vous aussi professeur Rogue .répondit-elle ironiquement .Ne vous inquiétez pas .Je renverserais tout sur mon passage et je stopperais les respirations artificielles par sortilège .

Le maître des potions ,bien étonné du changement brusque de caractère de son élève , lui ordonna de le suivre jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir transplaner vers le centre médico-sorcier .

La jeune étudiante s'extasia devant le sublime batiment qui s'élevait devant elle .Il ressemblait plus à un palais qu'à un hopîtal .De parts et d'autres de l'entrée se tenait des colonnes de style corinthien en marbre blanc et des atlantes de Merlin soutenaient les chapiteaux .Et quant au fronton ,il représentait la célèbre bataille qu'il y a eu entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald .

Une atmosphère pure se dégageait de Sainte Mangouste .La pureté de la vie et de l'espoir .

Quant ils pénètrèrent à l'intérieur , Hermione comprit pourquoi Rogue avait enfilé des vêtements si différents de ceux qu'il portait en cours .C'était l'uniforme obligatoire du personnel de l'hôpital .

A l'accueil ,le professeur des potions fit la présentation de la nouvelle étudiante en médecine sorcière .La réceptionniste ,bien plus occupée à se curer les ongles et tester des produits de beauté testés par sorcière hebdo ,farfouilla sous son bureau et lança la blouse noire à Hermione qui la reçut en plein visage .

Après avoir fait une brève visite des lieux , Rogue accorda à son élève ,de s'occuper d'un patient simple à traiter mais avant elle devait apprendre à poser une perfusion magique .

C'était son professeur qui lui montrerait .Ce dernier posa une aiguille sur une veine assez grosse de son malade ivrogne qui chantait à tue tête ,posa un cathéter et injecta une dose de goutte du mort vivant suffisante à l'assomer pendant 24 heures .

-Bon ,Miss Granger avait vous comprit ce que vous devez faire ?Vous poser une perf à votre patient après avoir trouvé une bonne veine ,vous mettez le cathé etc …Vous avez compris biensûr ?

Ces inventions médicales sont les choses les plus utiles que les moldus ont pu nous apprendre .Si vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire …

-Je…Je le ferais …répondit faiblement Hermione en fixant les dalles d'onyx du sol ,y trouvant soudain un certain intérêt .

-C'est parfait !s'écria Rogue avec un enthousiasme que personne ne lui connaissait .

Elle suivit son professeur vers une salle où se trouvait une bonne douzaine de patients .

-Bon et bien voilà .Homme d'environ une trentaine d'années ,souffrant de folie incurable due à une série de Doloris .Cela fait seize ans qu'il est là ...Trouble du sommeil et hurle toutes les nuits .Je vous le laisse .dit Rogue après avoir achevé le bilan .

Il quitta la pièce et laissa seule son élève désemparée .

Quel choc ce fut pour Hermione de voir que son malade n'était autre que Franck Londubat , le père de Neville ,son camarade à Gryffondor .Elle tâta fébrilement le poignet du sorcier mais ne savait pas quelle veine prendre .Ayant trop peur de lui faire mal ,elle continua de chercher quelque part sur les deux bras mais …rien …Elle sursauta soudainement lorsque son patient poussa un cri déchirant dans le silence de la salle .

Rogue fut alerté et revint dans la chambre .Il vit un homme fou qui gesticulait dans tous les sens ,et une jeune fille en larmes assise près de lui ,parmi des malades endormis .

-GRANGER !aboya t-il en lâchant le café qu'il tenait à la main .POUVEZ VOUS ME DIRE CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ?OU EST DONC CETTE PERF QUE JE VOUS AI DIT D'INSTALLER ? ! ?

-JE NE SAIS PAS POSER VOS FOUTUS TRUCS !ET PUIS MERDE FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

C'en était trop pour Hermione qui s'enfuit en courant ,son professeur de potions et de médecine à ses trousses .Elle transplana à Pré-au-Lard ,courut vers le lac de Poudlard et s'assit sur ses bords ,les yeux rouges ,encore secouée par quelques sanglots .

Rogue la rejoint et la fixa d'un air plein de mépris .

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit que vous ne saviez pas comment on fait ?

-Vous étiez plein d'entrain .répondit-elle ,la voix tremblante .J'avais si peur de vous décevoir .Si peur de voir l'expression que vous arborer maintenant .

-La médecine ,qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière requiert les mêmes capacites ,les mêmes connaissances .On ne peut pas tout réparer avec la magie !Imaginez ce qu'il serait arrivé si vous deviez injecter une dose de dopamine à un patient en arrêt cardiaque ? ! Comment on se serait débrouillé si vous nous hurliez dans les oreilles que vous ne saviez pas poser des perfusions alors que l'instant d'avant vous nous l'assurer ?La vie d'un patient ne doit pas se jouer à pile ou face .

-Je sais …J'ai essayé de vous le dire sur le chemin vers la salle de Mr Londubat .Mais …C'est vous qui m'aboyez toujours après .C'est vous qui me terrorisez .Et encore plus depuis que j'ai décidé d'être votre étudiante en médecine .

-Ah …Parce que maintenant c'est ma faute ?Miss Granger ,revenez me voir quand vous aurez appris parfaitement les bases pourtant si simple de la médecine et quand vous aurez appris à ne pas savoir et à demander .

Et après cela ,Rogue se retourna et la quitta ,rejoignant ses sombres et glacials cachots.

Hermione resta seule et le froid de la nuit la fit grelotter .Elle avait mis tant d'enthousiasme à essayer d'apprendre à soigner mais elle savait qu'elle n'en était pas capable .Et son professeur venait de le lui montrer .Elle abandonnerait tout .Même son examen de fin d'année pour avoir son A.S.P.I.C .Peut-être quittera t-elle Poudlard et coupera les ponts avec la magie …Elle n'en savait rien .Elle ne savait plus rien .Tout ce dont elle était capable à présent c'était de rester là ,assise sous ce chêne à contempler la surface bleue et limpide de l'eau .

-Ron …Harry …Si vous étiez là ,je suis sûre que vous m'auriez soutenu …Mais vous n'êtes pas là et je dois me débrouiller seule .

Et ce fut avec cette dernière pensée pour ses amis qu'elle s'endormit ,couchée sur l'herbe humide ,bercée par la brise d'une fin d'été et par les étoiles qui chantaient un requiem céleste .

Bon ben voilà …Mince …trois reviews …C'était po bocoup …Allez ,svppp au moins un peu plus pour le prochain hein ... ?disons … cinq ?six ? ou plus ?

Wéééé review-man en force !yeh yyyeehh yehhh 


	3. Une longue absence

Niiiaaaaa cooolll j'ai eu des reviiewss cool .Je vais y répondre !

Réponses :

Harryjo(que jai pas répondu vu jai eu la review après avoir posté le chap 2) :Ben Harry je pense peut être qu'il va revenir ptet pas …En fait j'en sais rien (conscience :c toi qui écrit et tu connais même pas l'histoire …tsss )

Link :Naannn …j'y crois pas t'es la léo de vent de folie ? ? ?coolll justement t'es ma préférée dans la fic looll .Vi bah c'est bien si Rogue est " puant à souhait "pour réprendre tes mots .Ca veut dire que c'est pas trop OOC … sinon bah merci grande déesse de l'alcool et des herbes de la serre looll .

Varda :viii Hermione va retrouver la force ,et Rogue va être bien étonné .

Pounkska :Wé comme je viens de le dire ,elle va aller très mieux lol .

Ripper (ahhh une review d'une fan de ER=urgences) :ben tout d'abbord merci pour ton compliment enfin si cen est un sur l'originalité (wi jessaye tjr d'écrire une fic qui ressemble pas trop aux autres )sinon pour Rogue=Romano(mon crâne d'œuf préféré loolll)et Hermione=Corday nan en fait c'est pas ça mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne comparaison .En fait Hermione dans ma fic =Lucy et pi Rogue=Carter sauf que chais pas si Hermi va mourir (conscience :tain tu sais rien toi …)pi quant à Mark Greene ,euh Harry ?nnaannn il a trop de cheveux looll .Peter pettigrow ?nan Mark est trop gentil pour lui …Bon ben on improvisera lol (Mc Gonagall avec le crâne rasé et une blouse blanche + un air sympa …)Vi sinon encore mici pour ta review .et yaura une fille dans le rôle de Abby qui va venir mettre le bazar(que je la deteste Abby grrrr)et pi on va dire que Pomfresh=Weaver !lol

Wééé je viens de me rendre compte d'un trucdans la fic ,c'est pas une perf que Hermione est sensée ne pas savoir poser ,c'est une intraveineuse mais ptet que c'est pareil …bon en tt cas le début de ce chapitre n'est plus avec Hermione mais elle va revenir pas de panique ! euh ça devient un peu moins urgences dans ce chap mais ca va revenir .et euh des fois si vous comprenez pas un terme médical dites le moi dans les reviews ,j'hésiterais pas à vous l'expliquer .

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 Une longue absence

-Ajoutez le poil de licorne après que le contenu de votre chaudron soit devenu vert .

Attendez ensuite cinq secondes que le mélange fume et prenne une odeur forte .Cela est-il compris par vos cervelles de retardés mentaux ?

Acquiesments de tous les élèves .Rogue gagnait en cynisme de jour en jour .L'hiver approchait et le collège qui enfilait un blanc manteau de neige n'arrangeait pas les choses .Dans les cachots ,la température devenait insoutenable ,si bien que certains élèves s'étaient évanouis après avoir fait de l'hypothermie .Miss Granger jamais là quand il le faut .avait-il sifflé entre ses dents .

En effet la jeune étudiante avait quitté Poudlard depuis début septembre sans aucune raison valable .Mais pour le professeur ,il y en avait une .La nuit où elle s'était enfuie de Sainte Mangouste .La tournure que cela avait pris .Quelque part ,Severus s'en voulait . Après tout c'était la première fois qu'elle devait faire un acte de médico-mage .Il aurait du plus l'assister .C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était partie .

En tout cas ,personne n'avait des nouvelles de Hermione .Le temps avait passé .Quelque fois ,Rogue se surprenait à penser à elle mais surtout ,lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était partie .

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Après avoir quitté la jeune Gryffondor ,le professeur se rendit dans ses cachots .L'aube allait arriver et il détestait sentir sur lui les faibles rayons du soleil .Sur sa table était posée une copie qu'il n'avait pas encore corrigé .C'était celle de Hermione .Et a sa grande surprise ,aucune erreur n'avait était commise ,autant sur la recherche que sur la thèse dont le sujet était la potion tue-loup .

Jamais un devoir n'avait été aussi parfait .Rogue avait du se forcer pour pouvoir y mettre vingt et une mention excellent .

Si elle était aussi bonne tout le temps …dit-il en soupirant .

Les cours allaient débuter seulement dans trois heures .Il avait le temps de préparer une potion anti-paralysante à 95% .L'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste en avait réclamé une bonne douzaine de litres .

Le temps défilait lentement ,jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall débarque .

-Je suis occupé Minerva .grogna t-il en continuant de remuer le remède avec soin .

-Navrée de vous déranger ,dit-elle sans même le penser,mais une nouvelle qui m'a été annoncé vous concerne .

-Et qu'est donc cette nouvelle ?demanda t-il prêt à ignorer royalement la réponse .

-Hermione Granger a quitté l'école et sûrement le monde de la magie avec …

La louche que tenait Rogue à la main ,tomba dans le chaudron et le liquide se mit à bouillir et à laisser echapper une fumée nauséabonde .

-Pardon ?je pense avoir mal entendu …

Comme vous le savez il existe deux définitions à la dernière phrase de Severus .La première est à son sens exact .La deuxième est qu'on a bien entendu et qu'on ne veut pas y croire .Celle-ci conviendrait le mieux au professeur .

-Elle n'est non plus chez ses parents .Et vous savez que par les temps qui courent …

-Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse .La vie de cette élève ne m'interesse absolument pas .Si elle a voulu partir de Poudlard tout en ayant pris connaissance de la menace qui pèse sur elle en tant qu'ami de Potter ,et bien c'est son choix .

Mc Gongall semblait être prête à sortir ses griffes .Comment Rogue pouvait-il osé dire cela ?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un être abject Severus .C'est d' une vie dont je vous parle .A force de rester autour de votre stupide chaudron à deux noises vous parvenez à oublier que ce sont des êtres vivants qui vous entourent et non des philtres horribles et puants à souhait !

Et sur cette phrase ,elle quitta les cachots ,folle de rage .

Rogue était conscient évidemment de ce qui pouvait arriver à Hermione .Lui aussi il avait peur .Mais ses sentiments avaient été enfouis trop longtemps pour pouvoir ressurgir à nouveau .

Depuis ce matin là , le professeur avait été encore plus seul que les autres jours .

Les enseignants avaient été mis au courant par Mc Gonagall et chacun lui avait encore tourné le dos .

-Je m'en fiche .J'ai mes potions et ce sont les seules choses dont jai besoin .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Noël arrivait à grand pas et dans les couloirs ,les mélodies chantées par les armures résonnaient de toutes parts .Un voile blanc recouvrait les dalles de marbre du collège faisant hurler a cappela Rusard .Un bal avait été prévu ce jour là .

Une perte de temps inutile encore une fois .grogna Rogue en regardant le carton d'invitation de Dumbledore .

Mais il était vrai que la solitude le rongeait de plus en plus .Juste un quart d'heure alors… avait donné comme réponse le professeur au directeur .Ce dernier avait souri derrière sa grande barbe argentée .Il était heureux que son enseignant le plus introverti participe au moins à la fête .

-Habillez vous autrement qu'avec votre robe noire .dit Dumbledore avant de rejoindre son tiroir rempli de sucreries .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Puis le jour J arriva .Tous les élèves (sauf ceux qui avaient préféré la compagnie de leur famille ce qui était normal )étaient là .La soirée avait débuté avec l'habituel banquet de Noël puis les tables furent pousées pour laisser un grand espace à la piste de danse .Rogue qui avait obéit à Dumbledore, portait son uniforme de Sainte Mangouste que Hermione avait trouvé très classe avec une chemise blanche ornée d'un dragon noir .Comme pantalon ,il en portait un , très moulant ,qui se terminait en trompette comme chez les moldus .Accoutré ainsi ,chacun se retournait sur son passage mais retournait vite à ses activités après avoir vu le regard que Severus leur lançait .

Mc Gonagall s'installa aux côtés du professeur des potions qui s'était assis dans son coin comme d'habitude .

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de Miss Granger .Eh bien il semblerait qu'elle soit quelque part en ce moment même au Pôle nord ( ! ) .

-Ahem …Et que fait-elle de beau ?se forca Rogue à demander pour ne pas paraître aussi acide qu'il n'avait été la dernière fois que Hermione avait été le sujet de leur discution .

-Aucune idée .Bon et bien je vous laisse .J'ai accordé une danse à Albus .

Au Pôle nord hein ?Toujours autant à l'ouest Granger …souffla Severus après que la professeur de Métamorphoses se soit en allé .

Il s'apprêtait à partir de la grande salle lorsque quelqu'un l'aborda .C'était une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux mordorés tenus par un élégant chignon qui laissait retomber quelques mèches stratégiques .Son visage ,caché derrière un masque flottant de glace , était teinté de rose pâle et ses yeux bleu marine étincellaient à la lumière .Sa robe faite de neige ,de glace qui ne fondaient pas et d'or, virevoltait à chacun de ses pas créant ainsi une fabuleuse fumée de diamants et de jaune topaze. 

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss ?demanda t-il froidement .

-J'aimerais juste danser avec vous .répondit l'inconnue avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres brillantes. 

La franchise de la réponse étonna fortement le professeur qui ,dans sa surprise ,accepta .Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque il sentit deux douces mains s'emparer de lui et l'emmener sur la piste de danse .

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Après ,après !dit la jeune fille .Ca va commencer .

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Amor mio, caro bene,  
Perche vai lontan da me ?  
Giurasti un amor, che mai non dovea  
Aver fine per noi.

Mon amour, mon chéri,  
Pourquoi est tu parti si loin de moi  
Tu as brisé un amour qui n' aurait jamais du mourir  
Qui n' aurait jamais du finir entre nous.

  
  
Nei romanti di tristezza  
Nei momentidi dolor,  
A te, mia stella, penso  
Con infinito ardore.

Quand la vie est triste,  
Quand la vie me fait souffrir,  
Je pense a toi mon étoile  
Avec une ardeur infinie.

  
  
Un legame senza speme  
Perche mai dovrei aver ?  
Che cosa tu vuoi ch'io faccia oramai,  
Mi devi dire tu.

Pourquoi dois-je avoir  
Une vie sans espoir,  
Que veux tu donc que je fasse?  
Je te remercie, mon chéri.

  
  
Ti ringrazio, caro bene,  
Amor moi, vita mia,  
Al grave doler, al buoi timor  
Che il cuore mi turbo,

  
Mon amour, ma vie  
Avec une grande douleur, avec une peur sombre,  
Avec lesquelles mon âme est blessé.

  
  
Dolcemente, con amore  
Hai risposto al mio gridar,  
Per sempre ognor, per sempre ognor,  
Qui a me, t'attendero.

  
Gentiment, avec amour,  
Tu as répondu a mes pleurs  
Chaque jour, pour toujours, chaque jour,  
J' attendrais ton retour...

(*)

*~*~*~*~*~*

Les yeux dans les yeux ,Severus et l'inconnue quittèrent la piste de danse et se rendirent dans le parc .

-Allez vous enfin me dire avec qui je me suis ridiculisé devant tout Poudlard ?vociféra le professeur. 

Ce dernier entendit rire sa partenaire tel un son cristalin .

-Et bien ,je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse autant changer .

La jeune fille retira son masque .C'était Hermione Granger .

Rogue en tomba sur les fesses(pour ne pas dire un autre mot) .

-Miss …Que faites-vous ici ?Je vous croyais au Pôle nord faire je ne sais quoi avec les pingouins !

-Professeur ,les pingouins sont en antarctique .répondit-elle .Et si j'étais en plein désert glacé c'était pour obtenir ma robe de bal .Oui je sais les filles sont bien compliquées n'est-ce pas .Elle sourit à nouveau .Quoique je n'ai pas pu obtenir le diadème que …

-Reformulons la phrase .la coupa t-il .Que faîtes vous ici après avoir disparu pendant un trimestre entier ? !Poudlard n'est pas un moulin ,on n'y entre pas comme si on était dans une boulangerie !

-Vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi ?questionna Hermione .Fallait pas ,je suis juste allée apprendre la médecine sorcière ailleur .Faut que je vous montre comment on arrive à anesthésier avec le sortilège de jambencoton …Ah ,et je sais poser une perf' maintenant .Vous aurez plus à m'engueuler comme si j'étais votre elfe de maison .

Chute sur le postérieur numéro 2 pour le professeur des potions .Son élève avait terriblement changé .Autant en caractère qu'en physique .Autrefois ses cheveux broussailleux ,ses dents déformées ,son dos courbé , ses cernes la faisaient ressembler à un monstre que même dans le monde de la magie il n'existait pas .

-Ahem …Comptez vous reprendre vos études ?Ainsi que votre formation de médico-magicienne scolaire ?

-Je pense que oui .Et cette fois-ci ,je ne vais pas abandonner .

Cette lueur de détermination dans le regard marine étoilé …Rogue savait que quelque chose avait dû se passer quand Hermione avait quitté l'école .Mais quoi ?

-...En tout cas les techniques de réanimation que j'ai vu son sublime .Professeur ?vous m'écoutez ?

-Pardon ?Ah oui ,je dois vous rendre votre devoir de potions que vous m'avez rendu à la rentrée . Venez .

Ils prirent la direction des cachots en silence .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ce parfum de mystère ,de magie ,il avait manqué à Hermione .L'atmosphère que dégageait l'école redevenait peu à peu familier à la jeune fille qui s'extasiait à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait des nouveaux portraits qui ornaient les murs du couloir des Serpentards .Elle s'était promis qu'elle reviendrait .Un jour .Quand elle aurait appris à reprendre confiance en elle .Quand elle pourrait exercer le rôle qu'elle devait avoir sans penser à Ron et Harry .Maintenant elle le pouvait .Elle en était capable .Elle en avait la force .

Et rien ne pourra l'arrêter .

A suivre

Wéééé bouclé le chapitre !

Bon alors

(*) :Bon alors ,cette chanson est tirée d'un super jeu qui s'appelle Final Fantasy VI et pi le titre de la chanson c'est Aria Di Mezzo Carraterre (enfin si je me gourre pas …)pi javais le choix entre la traduc soit de l'italien soit de l'anglais .Celle de l'italien convenait le mieux donc …Pi si vous voulez écouter la mélodie ,laissez une review avec votre e-mail ,j'enverrais un spc(mélodie tirée directement du jeu donc c pas un mp3--fichier trop lourd pour un mail )pour l'écouter ,aller sur google et tapez :snesamp ,normalement y aura un site pour télécharger le programme .Après dezziper le truc telechargé ,et la c tout simple cliker sur snesamp(si je me souviens bien)et ca marche tout seul .Ca s'écoutera comme un mp3 .Sinon y a la version orchestrale avec la " vraie "voix sur kazaa .Elle est hyper belle mais le spc est pas mal non plus(comparé a certains midis 'pletement nazes)

Et euh la traduction de la chanson ,elle est po de moi mais d'un site qui se charge de traduire des chansons de Final fantasy .

Bon en fait chuis désolée que ce soit ,moins " urgences "quoique au début c'était pas trop le but mais que ca ressemble un peu mais bon que (stop ! ! !)bon on dira que c comme dans urgences quand on voit leur vie hors de l'hosto .pi voilé hein ! 

Wé alors on est gentil hein ?on veut faire plaisir à litacy ?ché tout chimple .On appuie sur un bouton qu'on appelle le bouton de reviewland .Ensuite on dit ce qu'on en a pensé et on bavarde même dedans si on veut et pi on clike chais plus quoi pour envoyer,Si tata litacy elle en a plein ,ben tata litacy elle va etre contente ! !


	4. Souvenirs de la flèche de glace

Wéééé jai eu plus de reviews que d'habitude ! ! !Wééééé chuis contente ! ! ! ! !Wéééééééééééééééé 

Bon allons répondre gentiment à ces reviews 

Réponses :

Katarina1 :Bah ça doit pas être si rare que ça des fics avec Hermione seule rescapée du trio infernal .En tout cas ,on verra dans ce chapitre ce qui s'est passé . 

Pounkska :Wé elle est là .Ca va revenir au point de vue avec elle .

Loumiolla :A ton service ,voici la suite !

Didi :Merci ça me fait plaisir (a une autre fic ou je m'en sors pas trop mal c'st bien …)

Ripper :Hey c'est une fic ,qui te dis que Rogue et Hermione en seront pas ensembles ?….tadam suspens !En tout cas y a un truc que je me demande :Carter ne flasherait il pas seulement sur les blondes ?Ben oui , au début ya eu Susan (mais elle chuis pas sûre de la couleur de ses cheveux )Harper et la chirurgienne pédiatrique que chais plus c'est quoi son nom ,pi y a eu Anna ,ensuite Roxanne puis Lucy ,puis Ellen Nichols puis Abby ,puis Susan encore ,puis Abby mais là en vrai blonde(elle s'est teinte les cheveux dans la saison 9) 

Bon ben en tout cas merci pour ton compliment sur l'originalité .Sinon ben chuis française .Pourquoi au fait ?et tiens tjr sur urgences ,ben je pensais que ça se verrait plus que Hermi est Lucy parce que le gars qui est mort dans le chapitre 1 ,c'est sensé être le type devant la station de métro que Lucy elle essaye d'aider (il était par terre il s'est cogné la tête)

Aisha :Naaaaaaaaannnnnn même si j'ai pas mis de brevet là dessus(sur ce cas la tu peux mais tte façon je change toujours de trucs à la fin pour éviter d'être accusée a tort de copier sur les autres pi sinon j'aime bien changer ) pi les demandes de reviews de chaque auteur je pense reflète le caractère de l'auteur lui même enfin bon bref …(ça y 'est on s'est encore perdu dans les détails litacy ?)Sinon pour ton truc sur les couples préférés ya pas besoin de dire pourquoi .Moi c pareil quand je dis que dans diverses histoires de d écoles je prefere les romances prof/élève (nan pas de psychanaliste pour cherche la cause ,du moins pas maintenant .)

Link ou Miss Hedges (euh ya un s a la fin ou po ?hey mais si tu te maries je me souviens plus ,tu seras madame Mc Clay ou po ?) :Bah c'est simple pour t'avoir découverte,ton profil y'a marqué que t'es Eleonore de vent de folie ….C'est pas sorcier ….Ben en tt cas ayé je vous ai reviewé et pi pour répondre à ta question dans le grand nord ,tu verras dans ce chapitre qui elle a rencontré mais dégage immédiatement l'idée de Victor ou tu seras privée de saoulerie nocturne nan ce serait une torture lol .

Typhaine.ly :Cool deux fans d'urgences dans les reviewers ,ça c'est chouette .Bah pour l'épisode ou elle est morte ,pour pas que mes parents me voient pleurer devant la télé(ils se diraient :elle est folle cette fille)me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain .Niarrrgggg c'est horrible ,comment ils peuvent tuer un personnage aussi bien que elle .Y a plus de concurantes potables pour tuer Abby lockhart(tiens que ce soit abby ou gilderoy ,je deteste les lockhart)

Bon allez ,ça reprend en ambiancecomme le troisième chapitre mais promi ,chapitre 5 y aura du urgences à fond .Et au fait ,j'ai fait keke Dolz de cette fic ,si quelqu'un les veux…ben demandez dans les reviews avec votre email je vous les enverrais aussi vite que je pourrais .

Sur ce ,bonne lecture à tous .du moins j'espère …

Chapitre 4 Souvenirs de la Flèche de glace 

Ce serait sa première journée entière à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste .Hermione savait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos et tenta de se plonger dans le sommeil mais en vain . Elle était condamnée à rester allongée ici ,dans ce lit à baldaquins ,et en observer les rideaux rouge grenat . Il s'était passé tant de choses en l'espace de trois mois .Trois longs mois à voyager de pays en pays ,à étudier les différentes médecines de chacun ,à en tirer des conclusions ,se souvenir des meilleures techniques .

Ce n'était pas pourtant cela qui l'empêchait à fermer l'œil paisiblement .C'était sa rencontre avec …

__

Flash-back

…Le blizzard tournait tout autour de lui .Mais le sorcier ne craignait pas le froid .

-Que fais-tu ici ,dans le pôle nord ,Hermione ?Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard ?

Le vent glacial frappait contre le visage de la jeune fille qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même ,et se resserant plus ,par la même occasion ,contre la paroi de la caverne de glace.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander , " grand frère ".

Elle avait beau se retourner et se retourner sous ses couvertures ,elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil .

Parvati qui était juste à cinquante centimètres d'elle ,grogna quelque chose comme :Sors de la chambre Hermi si t'arrives pas à dormir .

Ce que la concernée ne tarda pas à faire .Elle enfila une cape ,et ses chaussures et descendit dans la salle commune .Mais ,habituée aux ronflements de ses camarades de dortoir ,le silence de la pièce ne la rassurait pas trop .Alors elle quitta la tour Gryffondor ignorant que Mc Gonagall ,derrière elle ,l'avait observée d'un air inquiet .

La fraîcheur de la nuit ,les hullulements des hiboux et le son des branches remuant en accord avec le vent d'hiver ,ressemblait à une symphonie nocturne dont Hermione serait la seule spectatrice .Ou du moins ,la seule ,jusqu'à ce que Rogue arrive .

-Je pense que je devrais vous retirer des points Miss Granger ,pour ainsi ignorer le règlement .Oh ,evidemment en tant qu'amie de Potter ,vous vous devez de garder sa réputation ,alors pendant qu'il est absent ,c'est vous qui rôdez dans les couloirs à la recherche de mauvais coups à faire .

Hermione allait répliquer quelle était juste débout sur un balcon à contempler la nuit à Poudlard et qu'elle n'avait l'air de vouloir faire enrager Rusard .Mais son professeur l'interrompit .

-Pourtant je ne pense pas que je vais le faire .

-Pardon ?Je pense que j'ai du mal comprendre ce que vous avez dit professeur Rogue .

Rogue ,ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le rebord du balcon ,à côté d'elle .Il a l'air moins …

…moins sévère qu'à l'habitude …pensa t-elle .Hermione se retourna et observa à nouveau le paysage calme offert sous ses yeux .

__

Flash-back

-Je l'ai revu ici .Je te le jure .C'est pour ça que je suis revenu ici .Pour pouvoir lui parler.Au moins une autre fois . 

__

-Il est encore vivant ?dis le moi ,je t'en supplie .

-Hermione ,personne ne peut survivre à l'Avada Kedavra .Je pense que c'est son fantôme. Quoiqu'il en soit ,il faut que je parte ,je n'aurais jamais du te reparler .

-Vous souvenez vous que nous devons nous rendre à Sainte-Mangouste pour une journée entière dans exactement cinq heures ?

-Ahem ..Excusez-moi je n'écoutais pas …Pourriez-vous répéter professeur ?demanda Hermione ,les joues rouges mais non par la froid .Aucune fois ,elle n'avait été inatentive pendant qu'elle écoutait un professeur .

Rogue soupira et répéta sa phrase .

-C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir .répondit la jeune sorcière .

-Pourquoi ?

Puis Rogue se souvint du moment où il lui avait parlé après avoir quitté le bal .Il s'était passé une chose avec Hermione ,et cela l'avait changé .Totalement changé .Peut-être était-ce cela qui lui causait une légère insomnie .

-Pourriez-vous ,me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant votre voyage ?l'interrogea le professeur .

Flash back __ Hermione s'installa sur le traîneau et ordonna à l'homme sorcier-esquimau de la conduire à la Flèche de glace. __

Le voyage se passa sans encombre malgré la glace peu solide sur laquelle ils avaient avancé . Puis le conducteur l'avait laissé au lieu dit ,et s'en alla après lui avoir dit d'appuyer sur la sphère d'argent qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir .La sorcière sortit de ses affaires un crayon et un carnet de feuilles puis prit la direction du grand bloc de glace pour en faire une étude complète .

Les rafales de vent puissantes lui arrachèrent le carnet des mains .Elle se retourna soudainement .Il n'y avait eu aucun son de chute sur la neige .Quelqu'un avait donc attrapé ses affaires en plein vol .

Ce quelqu'un apparut derrière elle .

C'était Harry .

Le blizzard tournait tout autour de lui .Mais le sorcier ne craignait pas le froid .

-Que fais-tu ici ,dans le pôle nord ,Hermione ?Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard ?

Le vent glacial frappait contre le visage de la jeune fille qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même ,et se resserant plus ,par la même occasion ,contre la paroi de la caverne de glace.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander , " grand frère ". __

Cette marque d'affection …Biensûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié .Lorsque Ron était encore là ,qu'ils étaient tous les trois à Poudlard ,ils formaient comme une petite famille ,se soutenant les uns et les autres .Maintenant ils n'étaient plus que deux .Les " Pogerley "avaient été dissous .

-Je suis venu ici pour admirer les pingouins du grand Nord .répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique .

Devant le regard peu convaincu de son amie ,il se dut de répondre correctement .

-J'ai vu Ron ici .L'autre jour .

Hermione resta bouche bée devant ce que venait de dire Harry .C'était impossible .Ron ,il était …

-Je sais qu'il est mort .Mais je suis sûr que je l'ai revu ici .Je te le jure .C'est pour ça que je suis revenu ici .Pour pouvoir lui parler.Au moins une autre fois . 

__

-Il est encore vivant ?dis le moi ,je t'en supplie .

-Hermione ,personne ne peut survivre à l'Avada Kedavra .Je pense que c'est son fantôme. Quoiqu'il en soit ,il faut que je parte ,je n'aurais jamais du te reparler .Pour être auror ,il faut couper les ponts avec ses proches pour ne pas être destabilisé .Je ne devais même pas faire une entorse à la règle .

Mais soudain ,alors qu'il parlait ,sa jambe se replia seule et il tomba à terre . __

-Harry ! !Que t'arrives t-il ?

-J'ai mal …Hermione !aide moi !

C'était pour que les élèves de Poudlard ne soient pas dans cet état là qu'Hermione avait voulu faire Médecine d'urgences envoyée au collège .Pour qu'il n'y ai plus de douleurs ,plus de souffrances insoutenables .Et maintenant ,elle savait qu'elle devait retourner voir Rogue .Qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse .Sinon ,elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais .

-Harry ,dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?demanda Hermione en tentant un sortilège avec sa baguette sur la jambe de son ancien camarade de classe .

-Pendant …l'entraînement …Voldemort …il a attaqué le camp des Aurors en formation ...Il me voulait moi …Alors que je regardais les autres … ,je voyais la peur dans tous leurs regards .Et je me suis dit …que c'était horrible que tous ces gens …doivent mourir alors que c'était moi que ce connard voulait tuer…Je…je suis allé le voir , me suis présenté à lui .Je sentais qu'il allait lancer l'Avada Kedavra . Puis il l'a fait ,mais je ne suis pas mort …Parce que quelqu'un s'était jeté sur moi pour me protégé …Il est mort à ma place …Pourquoi ?sa femme attendait son premier enfant ,il allait avoir une médaille pour avoir fait preuve de bravoure ,tout allait bien pour lui .Il s'est tué pour moi ,et je n'ai jamais compris …Je me suis puni ,en me lançant un sortilège mortel qu'on m'a appris , il n'avait pas encore marché ,car au moment où je l'ai fait …quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte d'un coup .J'ai sursauté et ma baguette s'était tournée vers la jambe .Je suis resté paralysé .et je le resterais sûrement jusqu'à ma mort .

-Harry ,alors pourquoi ne pas être revenu à Poudlard ?tu ne peux continuer ta formation d'Auror ainsi .Tu le sais bien .Rogue pourrait essayer de te soigner .Il a inventé une potion qui détruit la paralysie et elle marche à 95% .Il y a de grandes chances que tu puisses guérir .S'il te plaît , retourne voir Dumbledore et les autres .

-Je sème la mort partout où je passe ,il vaut mieux que je tue sur le champ de bataille que parmi des innocents .Il faut j'y aille Hermi ,petite sœur .C'est toi qui devrait revenir à Poudlard .Le collège te manque et cela se voit .J'ai eu vent d'un bal de Noël pour ce soir .Va donc y danser avec Rogue , apparement tu t'entends bien avec lui maintenant .Et s'il te plaît ,Hermmignone …Oublie moi .Tu ne m'as jamais connu .Tu ne me connais pas .Tu ne me connaîtras pas .

Et il est parti .

-Vous voyez professeur .Cette promesse ,de l'oublier ,je ne pourrais jamais la faire .Ca a été un de mes premiers amis .Et ça ,ça ne s'oublie pas .Je veux qu'il revienne .Qu'il ne fasse pas de bétîses . Sans lui ,personne n'aura de chances contre Voldemort .

-Je ne peux pas vous dire si on oublie ou non un ami .dit Rogue en regardant le ciel étoilé de cette nuit d'hiver .Je n'en ai jamais eu .Probablement est-ce bien .Mais je dois sûrement être condamné à ne m'attacher à personne et à ce que personne de s'attache à moi .

-On dirait une vieille série télé romantique à l'eau de rose .constata Hermione en souriant .

-Pardon ?

-Oh c'est rien ,juste une expression moldue .Tiens ,dit-elle en observant sa montre .Le soleil va bientôt se lever .

En effet ,quelques instants plus tard ,les premiers rayons du soleil les atteignirent .

-Je me souviens encore que la première nuit blanche que j'ai passé en compagnie de Ron et Harry ,ici, quand nous arrivions enfin au matin en baîllant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires ,on s'enlaçait ,heureux d'être amis et de rester ensembles ,après de si longues années .

Hermione regarda son professeur avec un léger sourire aux lèvres .

-Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là ,il me restera tout de même un ami à Poudlard .

-Ah oui ?s'étonna Rogue .

-Biensûr .Et c'est même lui que je serre dans mes bras là .

Elle s'avança vers le professeur et l'étreignit avant de rejoindre la tour Gryffondor en courant , laissant un Severus Rogue ,seul et qui se surpris à rire ,d'un vrai rire franc .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione s'habilla en vitesse et descendit à la Grande salle .Il n'y avait qu'une personne .Et c'était la même qui lui avait tenu compagnie ,cette nuit .

Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et regarda autour .Puis il la serra dans ses bras à son tour avant de murmurer :

-Je pense que vous avez raison Miss Granger .Un ami ça ne s'oublie pas .Et je n'échapperais pas à la règle même après un sortilège d'amnésie .

Alors il rejoignit la table des professeurs ignorant que Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall ,le sourire aux lèvres avaient assisté à toute la scène .

A suivre

Ouais bon je sais c'est toujours pas trop urgences là mais bon ,faut toujours que ya du HP dedans .En tt cas wi pour le prochain chap ,c'est une journée entière à Sainte-Mangouste .Et un patient qui n'est pas inconnu à Hermione .

Pi pour Ripper ,là la scène ou Hermione enlace Rogue ,c'est sensé être comme dans l'épisode :pour la bonne cause ou à la fin sur le toit ,Carter serre contre lui Lucy qui est déprimée .Pi comme Hermione pouvait pas jouer le rôle d'un gars(à moins qu'elle soit travestie …hermione avec des moustaches ..bwahahahahahaha)ben j'en avait fait une expres avec Rogue pour faire clin d'œil à urgences quand même .

Bon allez ,tout le monde ,c'est plus les soldes en France (enfin je crois ..)mais sur ff.net du moins dans mes stands ,ça l'est toujours .Pour un chapitre vous ne payez que quelques secondes de reviewages .C'est une offre exceptionnelle . !Venez commander le prochain chapitre et par la même occasion jeter un tit coup d'œil à une fic que me suis tuée à terminer le 1er chap :Dernière Symphonie (bah ça pourrait aussi être Dernière fic sur rogue pour pas se prendre le plus gros bide de sa carrière d'apprentie fanficteuse .)


	5. The Magic Key

Boouuhhooouuuuu pas eu plus de reviews que dans le trois ?Ptet que personne n'a vu ma fic enfin quoiqu'il en soit voici la suite avec les réponses aux trois gentils revieweurs .

Réponses :

Lééoooooo :Ah ça pour être surprise j'ai été surprise ,pleins de d'alcool a travers le chapitre , enlalala pourtant c'était marqué à consommer avec modération sur les caisses nan ?mais peut-être que c'est écrit seulement pour les mangeurs de caisses de bouteilles …Wi bon enfin ,ayé j'ai ivisité le site ,cool mais c'est bien dommage que les couleurs ne soient pas plus pétantes enfin c'est juste un avis hein ?et sinon ,et bien merci de ta review .surprise pour toi aussi dans ce chap .

Nuage_dautomne :Hum ben les soldes ont pas intéressé grand monde ,pas grave chez moi ça dure jusqu'à la fin de la fic .Ah pour celui qui se jette sur harry pour le sauver ,c'est pas Ron ,(Ron est bien mort de l'Avada Kedavra mais lors de sa sixième année )l'auror en formation est juste un inconnu .Pi voilà le chapitre 5 !

Katarina p :Ben alors pour répondre ,Ron est mort(bah oui …personne ne devait l'aimer assez pour lancer le sortilège comme celui de Lily pour Harry .)Pi pour Hermi la réponse est vers la fin du chapitre ,Et pi pour la jambe de Harry qui est paralysée ,je pensais à Maugrey à ce moment là et a Kerry Weaver si tu connais urgences .Les deux ont une jambe paralysée et pourtant ils ont continué leur fonction (du moins à ce que j'en sais pour Weaver pour maugrey je suis pas trop sûre)Wala j'espère t'avoir aidé .

Ah et donc dans ce chapitre ,on retrouve à nouveau l'esprit d'urgences !Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture .Ripper ,si tu lis ce chapitre ,y a une surprise pour toi .

Deux je dirais …

Pi comme je décris assez mal chers lecteurs ,ceux qui connaissent urgences ,imaginez les urgences du cook county version sorciere et chic .Pour les autres ,ben j'essaierais de bien décrire.Et le titre vient évidemment de la musique de One-T et Cool-T :The Magic Key .

Chapitre 5 The Magic Key

La cuillère d'argent tournoyait dans le bol de flocons d'avoine formant un petit tourbillon . Hermione était exténuée .Après avoir passé une nuit hivernale dehors à discuter en compagnie de Severus Rogue et à lui vider son sac ,elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour rencontrer le personnel soignant de Sainte-Mangouste dans son intégralité .Lavande et Parvati la regardèrent ,peinées de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider à aller mieux .Leur camarade avait eu beau avaler toutes les carafes de café des quatre tables ,d'horribles cernes entouraient ses yeux ,proches de verser des larmes .Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas ,eux ,ne compatissaient pas et ricannaient bêtement ,mais arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils virent les regards noirs que leurs lançaient les amies de Hermione .

Rogue ,assis à la table des professeurs ,observait les Gryffondors avec son habituel regard froid.

Pourtant ,au fond de lui ,ce n'était pas ce ramassis d'adolescents immatures qu'il regardait ,mais une élève ,une amie .Il était inquiet après ce que Hermione lui avait dévoilé il y avait quelques heures .Lui qui avait longtemps ignoré ce qu'était le sentiment d'avoir un ami ,comprenait désormais la douleur que pouvait ressentir sa jeune étudiante .

Son petit déjeuner restait dans son assiette , qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis qu'il était là .Par mégarde il avait renversé le verre de thé qu'il tenait à la main ,sur la robe dorée du professeur Caristo Hunter .Cette dernière poussa alors un petit cri perçant et s'empressa immédiatement de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage sur la tâche sombre non sans dire à Severus que ce n'était pas grave ,le tout en minaudant .

Les cloches retentirent alors .Professeurs et élèves s'empressèrent de rejoindre le lieu qu'indiquait leurs emplois du temps pendant que Hermione allait attendre Rogue devant le grand Portail de Pré-au-Lard .

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrait et se refermait à une vitesse incroyable .Les passants ,la regardaient d'un air compatissant et lui offrirent divers aliments caféinés .

Puis le professeur des potions arriva et lui prit la main pour transplaner .Ils se retrouvèrent en un rien de temps à l'hôpital sorcier où l'agitation règnait quelque peu .Les urgences venaient tout juste de recevoir des patients blessés ou tués par un attentat des mangemorts contre le Chaudron Baveur .Rogue ,chef de service à mi-temps dû se charger d'un poly-trauma qui arrivait .

Il laissa Hermione au bon soin d'Effie ,la standardiste qui avait donné la blouse à l'étudiante lors de son premier jour .

Effie lui indiqua le foyer (salle où les médico-mages pouvaient se reposer ou déposer leurs affaires à leur arrivée .Hermione entra donc dans la pièce .Une odeur forte de café lui envahit les narines .

-Prenez en si vous voulez .Vous avez l'air exténuée .

La jeune sorcière sursauta .Un homme se tenait debout près des casiers .

-Excusez moi si je vous ai fait peur .Nikolaï Butler ,Brancardier de secour .Vous êtes la charmante Hermione je suppose ?

-Comment me connaissez-vous Nikolaï ?demanda étonnement Hermione en prenant la tasse que lui tendit le sorcier .

-Mon cousin Ron m'a tellement parlé de vous .

Pendant un instant ,la jeune fille ne bougea plus .Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts .Puis elle se décida à parler .

-Ron …Ron Weasley ?

-Oui .Je suis son cousin moldu .L'ancien comptable dont personne ne parle .répondit-il en pouffant de rire .

Voir un membre des Weasley rappela à Hermione d'affreux souvenirs .Elle revoyait au ralenti le moment où son ami mourait ,abbatu par l'Avada Kedavra ,comme une cassette vidéo qu'on rembobinait .Elle se sentit prise d'un vertige mais tint bon .Elle essaya tant bien que mal de continuer la conversation .

-Mais les moldus sont acceptés ici ?demanda faiblement l'élève ,sa main fébrile s'aggripant sur la tasse comme si elle allait lui échapper .

-Biensûr .Ayant de la famille sorcière ,je peux donc travailler dans le monde de la Magie .Bon , apparemment je suis appelé autre part .J'espère vous revoir un jour .Au revoir !

Il quitta la pièce .Hermione chercha des yeux son casier et le trouva .Elle y déposa ses affaires enfila sa blouse noire et épingla dessus son badge d'identification .

Puis elle sortit elle aussi ,rejoignant l'accueil où Effie dansait comme si elle était seule au monde .

La musique était si forte que la jeune fille ignorait comment le faire comprendre à la standardiste .

-MADAME C'EST BIEN TROP FORT ! ! !

-**Music's the odyssey It's here for you, for me Just listen and find the magic key ! ! !**hurla alors la sorcière **. Music's the odyssey** **It's here for you, for me  
** **Just listen like your life be free**   


-Effie !Je pensais vous avoir dit de donner un patient à Miss Granger et non d'imiter un cochon qu'on égorge !

Rogue déboula soudainement ,ses vêtements tâchés de sang qu'il nettoyait sans y prêter plus d'attention que le jour où il a puni son premier Gryffondor .

-Venez Hermione ,j'ai un excellent cas à vous proposer .Dimitri Gainsborough , 19 ans ,stress , agitation ,changement soudain de comportement .

Le professeur la conduisit vers une salle où se trouvait un jeune sorcier ,les cheveux en dread-lockes blonds ,tremblant comme une feuille au vent d'automne .Il avait les yeux exhorbités et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles .Et ,alors que Hermione approchait près du patient ,ce dernier la prit par le col et la souleva avec une force extraordinaire .Rogue ,paniqué ,lança immédiatement un stupéfix sur l'homme ,relâchant ainsi son étudiante qui était proche du traumatisme psychologique .

-Enervatum !

Le patient put à nouveau bouger .Il hurla soudainement : 

-Je veux mes Dorés !JE LES VEUX MES DORES RENDEZ LES MOI ! ! !

-Ses dorés ?répéta Hermione .Que veut-il dire par là ?Ses gallions ?

-Je l'ignore .Mais c'est une hypothèse à ne pas rejeter en effet .Adrian ,donnez lui dix milligrammes de démérol pour qu'il se calme . ordonna Severus à l'infirmier présent en notant la prescription sur le dossier de Monsieur Gainsborough .Ah ,encore un bourré dans la salle 1 .Miss Granger ,je vous laisse ce patient .

Ne le tuez pas .dit-il sarcastiquement avant de partir voir l'ivrogne .

Hermione observa le jeune homme qui l'avait empoigné .L'injection du substitut de la morphine semblait lui faire du bien ,il souriait presque .

C'est alors qu'elle comprit .Ou du moins croyait comprendre .Elle demanda à monter à l'étage des recherches scientifiques sorcières .

Elle revint après un quart d'heure et appela Rogue qui accourut immédiatement .

-Ah ,et bien quelle pénible patiente .Cette Eléonore Hedges a du avaler une bonne tonne de caisses d'alcool .J'ai dû encore me changer .se plaint le professeur .Alors ,pourquoi m'avez vous appelé ?

-Venez avec moi .

Elle le prit par le bras et le conduisit hors de la pièce .

-Dimitri Gainsborough ,vous savez quand il parlait de ses dorés ,et qu'il délirait ,on pensait tous à quelque chose de psychologique .dit-elle en observant le dossier .

-Oui et ?

-Et bien ,en fait Dimitri est juste un drogué à la morphine en manque .Les dorés dont il parlait ,j'ai fait une recherche tout à l'heure ,c'est des pilulles de couleur dorée justement qui contiennent une dose si forte en morphine qu'à n'importe quel moment on peut être envoyé dans l'autre monde .

-Ah effectivement on aurait dû faire une recherche de toxique .Bien joué Hermione .Là vous m'avez épaté .Adrian vous avez entendu ?Faîtes une prise de sang à Monsieur Gainsborough et envoyez le tube au labo .

L'infirmier s'exécuta .C'est alors qu'une autre infirmière déboula vers eux .

-La patiente alcoolique !Elle convulse !

-Miss Hedges ?Convulser ?J'arrive !Venez Hermione .

Ils coururent vers la salle de réa 1 ,la salle où arrivaient les patients ayant besoin de grands soins. 

-Eleonore !cria Rogue en lui claquant le visage ?Vous m'entendez ?

-Faîtes voir le dossier .demanda Hermione à Allison ,l'infirmière qui les avait appelé .Vous lui avez donc prescrit une potion pour nettoyer les grandes traces d'alcool dans le sang c'est bien ça professeur ?

Rogue aquiesça .Soudain ,Miss Hedges cessa de respirer .

-Tachychardie !annonça Allison .

-Il faut l'intuber .dit le professeur .Kit d'intubation !

Une autre infirmière appelée Luna ,lui apporta le chariot sur lequel était posé les instruments dont il avait besoin .

-Cette potion est bien à base de larmes sélénites non ?questionna Hermione .

-Oui .s'empressa de répondre Rogue alors qu'il passait le laryngoscope à l'intérieur de la gorge de la patiente .

-Attendez je reviens ?dit la jeune étudiante en quittant la salle de réa .

Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil où non loin de là se trouvait un bar vide .Le barman était entrain de faire sa pause à l'extérieur .Et le délic se fit .

-Professeur !professeur !cria alors Hermione en revenant au pas de course dans la salle de réa. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé .Miss Eleonore Hedges à tout simplement bu de l'alcool au bar avec la potion .

-Mais et cet imbécile de Norman ?Il ne devait pas surveiller son bar pour qu'aucune personne sous traitement n'approche ?pesta le professeur Rogue en continuant de balloner la patiente .

-Il faisait sa pause .Le mélange Alcool/Larmes sélénites créé une réaction chimique dont Miss Hedges doit être allergique .Ce mélange étant à moitié sorcier ,c'est comme si elle faisait une overdose .présenta impécablement Hermione .

-Okay .Vous avez toutes entendu ?On va lui faire un lavage gastrique .Luna ,allez chercher aussi un biscuit au charbon de bois .

Après toute l'intervention ,Miss Hedges fut admise au service de réanimation .Rogue félicita Hermione et lui accorda une pause .Il l'emmena dans le foyer et lui présenta divers médecins et infirmières .

-Voici Derek Baltimore ,le médico-mage aux lunettes en diamants .A sa gauche c'est Chimène Lucina ,la seule titulaire médico-magicienne encore vivante de Sainte-Mangouste à part moi ,et à la droite de Derek c'est Mathis Crafter ,le séducteur invétéré de l'hôpital .

-Et vous êtes ma prochaine cible !ajouta ce dernier en plaisantant .

Mais bien qu'en plaisantant ,il s'attira le regard noir de Rogue .

-Celle qui avale le café directement dans la carafe ,c'est Ma-yan Nguyen ,nouvelle médico-mage qui vient directement de Chine .continua le professeur .Mais elle avait fait ses études ici . Whitney Galipot ,pré-titulaire médico-magicienne ,ancienne interne dans un hôpital français moldu .

Et celui qui est à côté de toi ,c'est Severus Rogue .

-Ah oui c'est vrai .dit Hermione en jouant son jeu .Je le connaissais pas…

Bip bip .

-Oh je suis bippée en chirurgie .annonça Chimène en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel elle avait été confortablement assise .Bye tous !

Elle quitta la salle .Hermione commençait à s'entendre avec les autres quand soudain une alarme retentit .

-Diinngg dinnnggg !Fusillade par baguettes magique à Londres quartier 7.8 du Chemin de traverse ! 20 morts 4 blessés graves .Sainte-Mangouste en prendra deux .Le CHU de la Sorcière Blanche prendra les deux autres .Les blessés arriveront dans un quart d'heure ,préparez les deux salles de réa .Je répète ,préparez les salles de réa .Un des blessés a été poignardée ,il faudrait les chirurgiens .

-Tout le monde dehors ,les infirmières ,préparez les potions etc ,les rechargez les baguettes de choquage ,les moniteurs .Derek ,Mathis ,Luna et Chimène qu'on va bipper ,vous prendrez la salle 1 ,moi , Hermione ,Whitney ,Allison et Ma-yan on prend la 2 .C'est parti !

Ils filèrent au lieu ou chacun devait se rendre .Puis des sirènes puissantes retentirent .

-Il n'y a qu'un blessé !cria un ambulancier .L'autre est mort après qu'on vous ait envoyé le signal .

-C'est une véritable boucherie ici !Qui est-ce ?demanda Rogue .

-Adolescent de 17 ans , poignardé au rein et au cou ,brûlé au troisième degré sur le bras et paralysie à la jambe faîte en dehors du trauma .

-Okay ,on le prend .annonça Ma-yan .Dans la salle 2 !

Le brancard fonça dans la réa 2 .Hermione ,excitée d'assister à son premier polytrauma ,suivit tous les faits et gestes de chacun .Mais quelque chose l'avait surprise ,c'était le fait d'avoir appris que le blessé avait une jambe paralysée et avait 17 ans .C'était trop ressemblant pour être une simple coïncidance .

-Je peux lui nettoyer le visage pour le voir ?demanda la jeune étudiante .

-Oui j'aimerais savoir à quoi il ressemble .A 17 ans ,il devrait être à Poudlard en ce moment . marmonna le professeur des potions .

Ce qu'elle découvrit derrière ce voile de sang ,l'a traumatisa .C'était Harry ,qui était là , étendu devant elle ,sur un lit rougeoyant .

Elle n'entendait plus rien .Tout devenait pâle autour d'elle .Une douleur lancinante la frappa derrière la tête et elle perdit connaissance alors qu'autour d'elle une musique bruyante se faisait entendre .

**__**

This sudden end to my days   
Makes me wish I'd changed my ways   
Spent more time with the posse   
One-t, nine-t, bull-t, me   
From up here, life seems so small   
what's the meaning of it all?   
Miss the way it used to be   
One-t, nine-t, bull-t, me   


Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux ,elle était allongée sur le sol froid de la salle de réa .A côté d'elle ,Rogue ,Ma-yan et Whitney s'affairait autour de Harry …Harry ,elle lui avait dit il y a quelque temps de ne pas continuer de jouer les aurors .

Il ne l'avait pas écouté .Et maintenant ?Qu'allait-il lui arriver .

-Hermione ?Vous êtes éveillée ?demanda Allison en lui prenant sa tension .

-Oui ça va aller .Que lui avez-vous fait pendant que j'étais par terre ?

-On lui a donné cinquante milligrammes de morphine pour calmer la douleur .Il a convulsé un moment et puis on l'a un peu stabilisé en attendant les deux chirurgiens .

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux et un homme au crâne rasé arrivèrent en défonçant les portes claquantes .

-Qui est-ce ?demanda Hermione en tapotant le bras de Rogue .

-Elisabeth Corday et Robert Romano surnommé la Flèche Romano .

-Et bien Severus ?Vous ne nous laisser pas nous présenter nous même devant cette charmante externe ?dit Romano sur un ton faussement enjoué .Miss ,présentez nous donc ce patient .

-Bien .Harry Potter ,adolescent de 17 ans ,poignardé au rein et au cou ,la brûlure au troisième degré a été stabilisée ,il est paralysé à la jambe mais cela date de longtemps .Il faudrait examiner ces entailles ,elles ont l'air profonde .

-Son rein à l'air bien .décrivit Elisabeth en observant le long trait sanglant sur les hanches de Harry .

-Sa rate pourtant à l'air bien foutue .Il est parti pour une splénectomie .continua la Flèche sans compatir une seule fois pour le Survivant .

-Splénectomie ?questionna la jeune étudiante en regardant curieusement le docteur Corday .

-C'est l'ablation de la rate .répondit cette dernière .En tout cas on est pas sûrs .Faisons tout d'abbord un lavage péritonéal .Ca évitera de l'opérer pour rien .

Après cette petite exploration ,le liquide revint rouge indiquant alors une hémorragie interne .

-Okay ,c'est parti pour le bloc !

Le brancard où se trouvait Harry fila immédiatement vers le monte-charge ,direction l'étage de chirurgie .

-Je pense qu'il s'en sortira Hermione .dit Rogue en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son élève ,dans un geste compatissant .

-Je l'espère …

Les heures défilèrent ,défilèrent .Jusqu'à ce que Harry sorte du bloc opératoire .Corday et Romano ,le conduirent au scan pour vérifier que tout soit en ordre .Mais il fit soudain un arrêt cardiaque .

-Et merde ,il respire plus !cria l'homme chauve .

-Cela doit-être une embollie pulmonaire .On aurait du l'éliminer comme je l'avais dit !répliqua la chirurgienne en sortant les palettes de défébrilation .Chargez à 200 .Dégagez ! 

Il s'ensuivit ainsi une longue série de tentatives de réanimation .Mais rien n'y fit .Harry était bel est bien mort .

-Assystolie .annonça bien tristement une infirmière .

-Heure du décès 2h06 du matin .dit Elisabeth .

Hermione qui avait assisté à la scène ,dos contre le mur ,se laissa glisser par terre .Le seul ami qui lui restait du trio infernal .Il venait de mourir .L'un de ses premiers amis .Elle venait de le perdre .Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas traîné jusqu'à Poudlard lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à la Flèche de glace ?C'était de sa faute .Son ami était mort par sa faute …Elle s'en voudrait à jamais .

-Hermione …murmura Rogue qui était assis à côté d'elle .Il est tard …Il faut rentrer .Si tu veux je demanderais une autorisation pour revenir demain ,enfin dans quelques heures plutôt .

-Pourquoi ?

Elle se laissa aller contre lui et sanglota .Lui aussi il voulait pleurer mais il ne pouvait plus .Pleurer pour la mort d'un élève qu'il avait tout de même apprécié malgré le fait qu'il le rabrouait sans cesse .Pleurer pour la mort de ce blessé qui était mort avant d'arrivé .Car il avait appris que c'était son frère ,Perseus .Le seul membre de sa famille à s'être soucié de lui .

C'était sous une pluie d'étoiles filantes que deux personnes se retrouvaient ,à verser des larmes pour les personnes qui avaient été chères à leurs yeux .Et la musique jouait toujours …

**__**

Missing you, missing you,   
Missing you,magic crew   


A suivre .

A j'ai fini enfin ! ! !Bah voilà c'était bcp urgences là cette fois .Et ben ça pourrait bien continuer .En tout cas léo désolée d'avoir failli te tuer mais fallait pas trop approcher du bar hein ?

Ripper j'espère que l'apparition de Romano et Elisabeth t'as plu .

Pi ben voilà hein Harry est revenu ,pour un peu temps mais il est revenu au moins .

Je veuuuxxx pleins de reviews ! ! !c'est tjr les soldes oubliez pas ! ! !je veux plus de reviews que le troisième chapitre ! ! !svvvvppppppppppp je vous demande pas llaaa, lunneeeuhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ah tiens je reposte tjr pour annonce pour ceux qui veulent les dolz de cette fic .Envoyez moi votre adresse dans les reviews je vous enverrais tt les dolz .Allez bye a la prochaine .

  
  



	6. Fraction de secondes

Oh là alors ça a été chouette ,pleins pleins de reviews (enfin pour moi c plein quand on le nombre de reviews qu'obtiennent certains en publiant rien qu'un chapitre ….)Je me fais un ééééééénoooorrme plaisir(ouais sérieux c'est chouette quand on sait que des gens apprécient ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ce que vous écrivez)

Réponses :

Léo (très looongue réponse attention !):aaahh !Il est presk mort comme Lucy enfin je crois ,je pense j'en sais rien (complètement oublié ce que j'ai écrit loooll).En tout cas je suis désolée de l'avoir fait mouru comme ça (wéééé il le mérite pas ! ! !)Wi ca yé j'ai reviewé le chap 30 et Vent de folie les scènes coupées(rah c trop pétant je viens juste de découvrir que le pov de Mc Go qui est ajouté ,pas remarqué moi)Bon en suivant le reste de ta review apparemment t'aime pas Harry aussi ,coool ! !je t'adore encore plus lol .Mais ,je t'ai fait peur pour ce chap ?J'y crois pas ,ma prof avait dit que meme si selon elle jai du talent je serais pas capable de faire peur à quelqu'un qui lit …chuis contente que tu l'ai démenti ,c'est sûr ça justement que je repose le plus en rédaction .pi wi ,avec moi on a droit à tout ,vu que j'ai pas un scénario forcément précis ,j'écris au fur et à mesure des reviews ,essayant de répondre à certaines requetes des lecteurs (mais seulement si ça va bien au texte je veux pas bugs bunny devant une scène dramatique par exemple :D )En tout cas j'essayerais de ne pas trop abîmer ton cœur lol sinon c'est moi qui vais venir jouer les urgentiste .

Jo :ah wi effectivement très très impartialement ,c'est vrai que ya peu de fics dans ce genre (enfin chuis meme pas sûre si y en a une comme ça )merci d'avoir reviewé ,meme très courtement lol)

Heaven2 :Mlle ,Madame ou Monsieur ,ou X ,est servi !voici le chapitre ! !

Maglapuce :nan sérieux t'es la (merde comment on dit deja …)oui bon on se contentera de femme ,de Léo ?Ah bon ?Sérieusement ou je me fais berner (rah le nombre incroyable ou je me fais avoir moi …)Ben Harry est bien effectivement mort comme Lucy(meme si je le voulais pas mais j'étais encore sous le choc du revoyage de l'épisode Sois sereine mon cœur)D'une seconde embollie pulmonaire et non de la transfusion qu'elle n'a pas eu.Elle en fait une en salle de réveil ,puis après ou avant de passer un scan .La transfusion du truc que Elisabeth voulait lui donner etait pour éviter justement ce caillot dans les poumons .Mais Romano était pas trop d'accord car effectivement il pouvait il y avoir un risque d'hémorragie interne (je crois que ça s'appelle un hémothorax )Pi Romano je l'adore mais si il était OOC dans cet fic il aurait perdu tout son charme(oui je sais je suis malade mais j'adore Rogue et Romano …je trouve qu'ils sont les Misters Sarcastiques Monde 2003 lol )Bah sinon comme tu dis que tu continueras de me reviewer et ben ,merci de ta part et celle de léo .

Lyra.b :une fan de la trilogie de Pullman ?Wi bon ,ben merci pour ta fic ,

Pounkska :ohhhh ma (ou mon je sais pas)fidèle revieweur(euse) !mici d'avoir anouveau poster une review .Bah c'est normal que ce soit triste (attends voir …ah ben wai j'ai bien mis drama nan en fait j'etais pas sure de ce que javais mis comme categorie lool )Wi il y aura une suite biensur (ah faudrait aussi que je m'arrange pour trouver des fins de chapitres qui ressemblent plus à une fin de fic …)

Quisuisje :Merci de ta review ! Une fan de urgences encore une fois c'est chouette !Tu l'as vu trois fois l'épisode ou lucy mort ?quelle chance ,la première fois ou il est passé javais pas droit de regarder la télé le soir (ben oui chuis pas coment mtn ,debout à 3h du mat)pi jai vu l'épisode l'année dernière puis il y a quelques jours .Quel est ton perso préféré ?pour répondre à ta question :Be still my heart=Sois sereine mon cœur (enfin c'est le titre de la fic est la vo de l'épisode )Pi wai a cause des scénaristes qui faisaient pas évoluer Lucy ,Kellie Martin s'est barrée .Heureusement qu'elle quitté le tournage dignement sinon si cetait un simple départ j'aurais pu regarder urgences(sauf ptet pour voir Carter looolll)Bon ben voilà .

Agnès :Bah on est pas obligé d'etre fan d'urgences pour regarder mais c'est juste pour remarquer les clins d'œil ou pour mieux comprendre les termes médicaux .Ben pour Sev et Hermi ,j'ignore tjr comment évoluera leur relation ,mais tjr est-il que le facteur d'interdiction de fréquention eleve/professeur interviendra .

Ripper :Wéééééééé la super fan de Rogue est de retour lol .Hum je connais le désarroi qu'on peut avoir quand on est plus sur le net dans un trou perdu(esactement comme Peter Benton à Laverne )Bon alors les dolz c'est comme les légos ,sauf que c des dessins et sur le net .En fait tu choisis la tête que tu veux ,tu la colles avec le corps ,et les accessoirs et tout .Une fois le truc fini ,t'appuies sur la touche imprim ecran system et tu colles sur paint par exemple .Ah et pi pour les études de médecine je suis encore qu'au collège lol mais c'est vrai que je prévois de faire médecine des urgences (si je suis capable de tenir les classes scientifiques ce qui va etre quasi suicidaire pour moi)

Ben sinon tu veux faire un dessin de cette fic ,pas de problème !Tu veux dessiner quoi comme élément en particulier ?A part cela ,merci d'avoir encore reviewé !

Meline snape :alors pour les similitudes entre la mort de Harry et celle de Lucy ,c'est normal ,j'avais bouclé le chapitre après avoir revu l'épisode de sa mort ….. : ( et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui rendre hommage comme ça .Pour Corday et Romano en fait comme ils sont normalement d'origine anglaise(en tout chuis sûre pour Lizzie)ben j'ai imaginé qu'ils étaient sorciers et travaillaient à Sainte-Mangouste en Angleterre .

Pour le couple Severus/Hermione je ne sais pas .Je me tiraille entre les mettre ensemble ,ne pas les mettre ensemble mais qu'ils restent amis et le fait qu'ils finissent par se redetester …

Bon reprenons .niiiiaaaa je m'en veux encore d'avoir fait mouru Harry comme Lucy .Bon 

,vous devez vous demander ou Papy Tom est passé ?Bah nan ,pour tous ses fans et pour tous ceux qui le detestent ,je vous annonce son grand retour ! ! !Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire (en gros que Léo va faire une crise cardiaque peut-etre lol )Ah et aussi ,je compte faire deux fics à part qui seront comme des épilogues avec des Pov différents .Une fic Rogue et une fic Hermione .Vous viendrez lire hein ?pi euh le debut de ce chap est un peu sans Hermi et Rogue .Si vous voulez c'est pour que vous vous habituiez aux nouveaux personnages .

Bon allez cessons la parlotte et en avant toute !Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6 Fraction de secondes 

Le service des urgences de Sainte-Mangouste était plus calme que jamais .Mathis Crafter jouait au basket devant les admissions avec Derek ,ignorant les fortes réprimandes de Lygia Suidô ,chef des urgences et pré titulaire magico-magicienne, lorsque Rogue est absent .Parmi les personnages que nous venons de découvrir ,Suidô est la seule dont on ignore la personnalité .Pourtant ceux qui la connaissent auraient préféré justement ne jamais la rencontrer .Si quelqu'un au monde pouvait battre le reccord de froid glacial du professeur des potions ,c'était bien elle .

D'apparance austère par rapport à ces collègues délurés ,il n'y avait que le travail qui semblait l'intéresser .

-Et hop 3 points pour moi !Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit hein Derek ?jubila Mathis en lui relançant la balle dans la figure .

-RETOURNEZ AU TRAVAIL IMMEDIATEMENT !aboya Suidô en faisant tournoyer l'immense canne dont elle se servait en cas d'attaque des mangemorts .

Mathis continua de dribler sur le sol ,de façon provocatrice alors que son collègue fila immédiatement prendre le dossier d'un patient entrant ,ayant des troubles gastriques .

Ce que le don-juan de l'hôpital ignorait c'est que Lygia maîtrisait superbement l'élément de l'eau .Elle écrivit dans le vide des lettres en atlante ancien et une énorme déferlante s'écrasa contre le sorcier qui ,tout trempé ,repartit en direction du foyer pour se sécher et se changer .

Lorsque Hermione arriva (mais sans Rogue cette fois-ci car il lui avait dit de s'habituer à traverser le service sans lui ),elle manqua de glisser sur le sol en marbre trempé .Effie se décida d'appeler le service d'entretien seulement à ce moment là .La jeune étudiante déposa ses affaires dans la pièce réservée à cet effet et revint à l'accueil pour prendre un dossier assez simple pour bien démarrer .C'était Ma-yan qui la superviserait cette fois-ci .Justement cette dernière arriva ,essouflée ,s'excusant de son retard .

-Hum .Tu as choisi un excellent patient Hermione .Viens donc ,tu vas entrer dans cette salle et en ressortant je veux que tu me dises ce que tu en penses d'accord ?Oh et puis , précisions ,Effie a oublié de mettre le nom du type .Mais je pense que dans son état , c'est inutile .

Hermione aquiesça et s'exécuta ,bien qu'appeurée .La salle dégageait la même odeur d'éther puissant comme lorsque Harry avait été ammené ici .

Ca faisait un mois qu'il était mort .Hermione ,était bien évidemment encore sous le choc mais avait appris qu'il fallait aller de l'avant et ne pas s'enfermer dans le passé .

Pourtant il lui arrivait quelques soirs de faire des cauchemars .Elle le voyait ,étendu sur une allée du Chemin de traverse ,en sang .Et elle était là .Accroupie à ses côtés ,ne pouvant rien faire .

L'enterrement du Survivant s'était déroulé au bout de la forêt interdite .Là bas il y avait un petit étang toujours éclairé par des furolucioles (les âmes de morts ayant trouvé la paix éternelle ).La jeune sorcière avait su que c'était ici qu'il devait reposer .

C'était un lieu où ils se rendaient souvent autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient encore trois .Le calme de ce paysage paisible les rassuraient ,rappelait à Hermione un vers d'un poème de William Blake (*):La paix du monde sauvage .

Un petit mausolé avait été édifié et le cercueil y fut déposé .

Seuls les Gryffondor ,Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall avait pu y assisté (le danger du sombre lieu forestier n'était pas l'idéal pour des élèves ).Virginia Weasley avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps .Elle était devenue la petite amie de Harry lors de la sixième année de ce dernier .Le choc de perdre son frère l'avait affaibli ,elle ,d'habitude si joyeuse et si communicative ,se terrait dans un mutisme constant .Et la mort de Harry l'avait achevé .Elle était tombée malade ,aussi bien physiquement que mentalement . Internée à l'hôpital de la sorcière Blanche ,elle finit le peu de jours qui lui reste à vivre .

Hermione avait essayé de lui rendre visite mais lorsqu'elle avait à peine touché le seuil de la porte ,elle avait du plonger sur le sol pour éviter des multiples sortilèges que Ginny lui lançait .

Neville Longdubat (devenu handicapé moteur après une attaque chez ses grands-parents par des Mangemorts) ,Dean Thomas ,Seamus Finnigan ,les compagnons de chambre du Héros qui a survécu ,avaient conté quelques bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient passé ensembles ,faisant rire nerveusement l'assemblée .Mc Gonagall avait éclaté en sanglot contre Dumbledore qui ferma avec un sortilège le mausolé pour toujours .

Hermione avait travaillé avec encore plus d'acharnement .Cela se voyait au niveau du travail qu'elle fournissait à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste .Rogue ,avait été fier d'elle mais dû interrompre leur relation bien qu'amicale du fait qu'un professeur et un élève ne pouvait se fréquenter .

-Bonjour .Oh vous devez être Manon la pâtissière .Oh j'adore vos gâteaux .Ils sont si succulents .Si un péché devait me mener en Enfer c'est bien la gourmandise que j'ai lorsque je vois vos desserts en vitrine .Ah et vous ,vous devez être James le plombier .

La jeune sorcière sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers son patient .Comme l'avait-il appelé ?

-Ah non excusez moi Monsieur mais je suis Hermione Granger ,pré médico-magicienne . C'est moi qui vais vous examiner .Et lui Adrian Brandford l'infirmier .

Elle se tourna vers Adrian l'infirmier et lui demanda :

-Il a des troubles mentaux ?

-Je ne sais pas .répondit-il .C'est à vous de voir .Mais faîtes attention .Le service de psychiatrie n'est pas très copain-copain avec nous ….

-Ohhh…Il faudrait lui faire les gaz du sang .Il a peut-être inoculé quelque chose .Il faudrait que vous me rameniez une seringue Adrian .

L'infirmier quitta la pièce .30 Secondes plus tard ,il revint et tendit l'instrument médical à sa collègue .

-Bonjour vous à vous Monsieur Stevenson !salua à nouveau le malade .

-… !Mais je suis Brandford Monsieur ,pas Stevenson .Vous avez oublié ?Celui qui aide le docteur à vous soigner .

Adrian chuchota discrètement à l'oreille d'Hermione :

-Avant que je ne travaille ici ,j'ai étudié toutes les maladies possibles du monde sorcier.

Ses symtômes ne correspondent à aucunes d'entres elles .

-Vous pensez qu'il ment ?s'écria t-elle alors .

-Oh je ne suis pas sûr car dans ce cas là ,il serait très bon acteur .

-Je pense avoir trouvé une piste .Pourtant ,un doute m'assaille .Adrian ,les sorciers peuvent-ils avoir des troubles psychiques moldus ?Ou alors sont-ils immunisés contre cela ?

-Et bien étant humain ,effectivement les problèmes mentaux peuvent nous atteindre aussi .Vous pensez à quelque chose qui aurait échappé à l'Académie de Médecine de New-York ?

-Oh oui … A t-il des papiers sur lui ?Il me faudrait une bonne confirmation .Dans un hôpital moldu ,n'importe quel médecine ,externe ,interne ,titulaire …

-C'est quoi ça ?demanda t-il ,ignorant la signification de ces termes .

-Les noms qui sont égaux à :pré médico-mage ,médico-mage et titulaire médico-mage . Donc je disais ,chez les moldus ,les symtômes auraient été directement reconnaissables.

-Voilà ces papiers .

Le sorcier lui tendit un porte-feuilles en cuir brun ,très ancien de part les nombreuses pliures et coupures de celui-ci .

-Oh mon dieu …

Hermione lâcha immédiatement la carte qu'elle tenait .Adrian se pencha en avant et la ramassa .

-Je n'avais pas remarqué .Il a changé .On a devant nous ,Gilderoy Lockhart ,le pire menteur spécialiste en amnésie .En essayant de lancer un " oubliette ",il a perdu toute sa mémoire .Pourtant …Il n'y a rien qui a atteint cette partie du cerveau .

-Quelle partie du cerveau ?l'interrogea avec une grande curiosité ,l'infirmier .

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre ,une femme ,d'un âge avancé ,pénétra dans la salle .

-J'ai accouru aussi vite que j'ai pu lorsque j'ai appris que Gilderoy Louis Truman a été ammené ici .

-Excusez moi mais à part la famille ,personne ne peut entrer ici sans permission .dit Hermione pensant que cette dame était une des rares fans qu'il restait à Lockhart .

Erreur …

-Et bien ,oui je suis de sa famille biensûr .Pour qui me preniez vous ?Je suis sa mère .

Castalie Isabella Lockhart troisième du nom .Mais cessons donc ces discutions futiles .

Qu'a donc mon fils ?

-Je vous prie de me pardonner ne pas répondre immédiatement mais Madame ,pourriez vous me dire si votre …fils a un penchant pour l'alcool ?

-Gilderoy ?Oui ,je l'avais convaincu de faire une cure contre la dépendance mais il s'est enfui du centre où je l'y avais mis .Quels stupides gardes ont pu le laisser partir ? !

Je suis désolée de ce qui lui est arrivé .Après qu'il est recouvré sa mémoire ,il a été pris d'un soudain remord et chaque soir ,il allait on ne sait dans quelle ville ,vider les tonneaux de bierre d'un bar .

-Je comprends .Merci de votre aide .Je pense savoir ce qu'à Gilderoy .Il est atteint d'une malade mentale que l'académie de Médecine a ignoré .Après l'avoir examiné ,on a découvert un manque flagrant de vitamine b1 et en ajoutant le facteur de l'alcoolisme chronique ,j'ai pu en conclure qu'il est atteint du Syndrome de Korsakoff .annonça Hermione en aggripant ses doigts sur le dossier comme s'il allait lui échapper des mains. Il ne reconnaît les gens que lorqu'on le lui indique ou alors si on revient une troisième fois dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve .

Mais ce qu'il y a de plus grave ,enfin ce qui pourrait lui arriver ,c'est qu'il ait une tumeur dans la région temporale .Il serait alors préférable de confirmer cette supposition en lui faisant passer un scan aux rayons de magie pure .Voilà l'ordonnance .Je dois vous laisser désolée .

Hermione quitta la pièce et se dirigea aux admissions .Elle devait être maudite . Quoiqu'elle fasse ,un élément lui rappelait le Poudlard de son passé .Là où les élèves étaient encore tous là ,insouciants ,ignorant la menace qui allait peser sur eux .

Ce temps lui manquait .

Ma-yan arriva et la félicita de cet excellent diagnostic .Après lui avoir demandé comment elle avait fait ,cette dernière répondit ce qu'elle avait dit il y a peu à Adrian ,

Cette maladie est facilement découverte chez les moldus .

Rogue arriva alors .Certaines parties de sa robe de professeur étaient brûlées entièrement .Il tira Hermione par le bras qui lâcha le dossier de Lockhart .

-Mais que faîtes vous professeur ?gémit elle sous la douleur qu'elle ressentait car son professeur lui serrait désormais la main .

-Poudlard est attaqué par le front .Le portail ne tiendra pas .Dumbledore a mobilisé les quelques aurors présents sur place et les septièmes années puissants en duel .Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant .Derek ,Mathis ,Whitney sont là bas .Il y a des blessés aussi bien légers que graves .On a besoin de nous deux .

-Par le front …Alors comment allons nous passer ?

-Vous oubliez que Potter se rendait illégalement à Pré-au-Lard lors de sa troisième année .Le passage de Honeyduke nous est aimablement offert par le patron .

Ils transplanèrent derrière la boutique Derviche et Bang puis foncèrent au magasin de friandises par les allées vides ,prendre le passage de la cave .Très vite ils arrivèrent à Poudlard ,derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne .Mc Gonagall les attendait .Après s'être assurée que son élève allait bien ,elle les conduisit vers Madame Pomfresh qui soignait Neville .Ce dernier ,pris soudain par un accès de courage mais surtout de rage contre ceux qui ont rendu fous ses parents ,avait attaqué sauvagement un mangemort . Mais il en oublia sa protection et il avait atteri dans les bras de Flitwick .

-Où sont les élèves qui ne se battent pas ?demanda Hermione ,paniquée car peu habituée à des situations pareilles .

-les sixièmes années et les septièmes ne se combattant pas ,gardent les couloirs principaux .Les cinquièmes années et les quatrièmes ,les étages supérieurs et les sous-sols ,les autres sont dans la grande salle ,pour se préparer à se défendre si la percée des ces mages noirs réussit .Répondit Dumbledore qui venait apporter le corps vivant mais mutilé de Colin Crivey qui avait désobéi au règlement .

-J'en ai battu un !J'espère que Harry serait fier de moi !

Hermione sortit dans le par cet ce qu'elle vit était un véritable carnage .L'herbe d'habitude si verdoyante avait tourné au rouge foncé .Des cadavres jonchaient le sol et une odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air .

-Hermione !

C'était Lavande qui l'appelait .Elle tenait dans ses bras Parvati qu'elle essayait de conduire à l'intérieur car elle avait perdu une jambe .

-Contente que tu sois revenue .Peux-tu nous aider ?demanda la Gryffondor ,peinant sous le corps presque évanoui de sa meilleure amie .

-Biensûr ,attends j'ai une idée plus simple .Je vais devoir t'endormir Parvati .Quand tu te réveilleras ,n'aie pas peur d'accord ?murmura Hermione le plus doucement possible , évitant un énorme projectile de feu .

Elle lui fit avaler une potion .

-_Mobili corpus ._

Le corps flotta dans les airs incertainement puis prit la direction des parties protégées du château .Rogue arriva ,lança un bouclier sur certains élèves affaiblis et attaqua avec puissances ses anciens alliés .

-Hermione ne reste pas ici .

C'était Derek Baltimore .Sa blouse noire était tâchée de sang séché et les diamants de ses lunettes n'étincelaient plus .

-Mais il faut les aider !répliqua t-elle .

Elle avait laissé Harry et Ron se faire tuer par Voldemort et sa clique .Aujourd'hui ses amis ,elle les protégerait .Coûte que coûte .Qu'importe que sa vie soit perdue .

Ignorant les protestations de son collègue de travail ,elle fonça vers les murs d'enceinte du collège ,y grimpa et chargea sa baguette de sortilèges puissants qu'elle envoya en série sur Marcus et Erys Lestranges .

Un son de cor résonna .Les mangemorts battirent en retraite .

-C'est la fin .murmura Mc Gonagall rassurée .Ces peureux se sont enfuis .

Chacun rentra à l'intérieur du château .Seuls Hermione et Rogue restaient .Ils regardaient les corps étendus ,cherchant désespérément des survivants .

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment professeur Rogue .Et si cela n'était qu'une simple diversion …

-Oups …

Ce mot si peu habituel dans le vocabulaire de Severus ,convenait parfaitement à la situation .Une pluie de flèches d'ombre s'abbatit sur eux .Rogue fut touché à la jambe et au bras sur lequel il avait son ancienne marque .

Hermione ,elle ,ne fut que légèrement égratinée par le passage d'une flèche au ras de sa peau .

-Les barrières ont été levée Miss Granger .Vous pouvez transplaner .Ce ne sera pas la première fois que vous désobéissiez au règlement n'est-ce pas ?

Même dans une situation pareille ,Rogue ,fidèle à lui même continuait encore à plaisanter à sa manière .

-Et vous professeur ?

-Le seul moyen pour vous en sortir c'est de me laisser ici en pâture à ces imbéciles .

-Hors de question !

Hermione prit de le bras de son professeur des potions et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put comme si il allait lui être arraché .

-Vous viendrez avec moi .

-Avec mon corps blessé je risque d'être désartibulé avec vous .On coura un grand danger .Ecoutez moi bien Hermione …Vous transplanerez sans moi .Est-ce clair ?

Il avait utilisé un ton aussi dur que le roc et aussi glacé que l'antarctique .Jamais la jeune étudiante n'avait entendu une voix pareille venant de lui .Et sur le coup ,elle aquiesça .

Mais alors qu'elle leva la baguette pour lancer le sortilège de transplanation ,deux évènements se passèrent en une fraction de secondes et allaient perturber le cours des choses .

Tout d'abbord un oiseau qui avait visiblement trop mangé volait dans le ciel .Un filet volait lui aussi dans le ciel .

Le volatile ,laissa tomber sa fiente sur la baguette de Hermione qui ne put lancer le sortilège .

Au-dessus d'eux ,le filet retombait ,coinçant l'élève et le professeur ,allongés sous le poids du piège .

-Ah Severus ,tu nous as bien déçu .

C'était Malefoy Sr qui se tenait debout devant eux ,un air narquois ornant son visage .

-Le maître t'attends .

Soudain Hermione et Rogue perdirent connaissance en une fraction de secondes …

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ,Hermione constata qu'elle n'était plus dans le parc .

Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal mais apparement ils étaient tous les deux dans un cachot ou quelque chose du genre .

Ils …Rogue était là lui aussi .A quelques mètres d'elle ,assis devant une fente du mur laissant transpercer le soleil .Il était vrai que la pièce manquait de lumière .

-Miss Granger …Je vous avais dit pourtant de partir .Maintenant on sera là tous les deux .Vous auriez pu éviter de connaître les souffrances qui vous attendent …

Nous sommes dans la salle des tortures…

Bon ben chuis fière de moi je viens encore de battre mon reccord de mots pour les chapitres .Quoique principalement c'était les réponses des reviews (chuis forte pour me baisser le moral moi meme …)En tout cas j'espère que j'aurais plleeeinns de reviews comme pour le chapitre 5 (wééé vous m'avez fait hyyper plaisir).A bientôt pour le 

Chapitre 7 (chuis motivée à fond pour la finir celle et ça j'y tiens !)


	7. Proposition indécente

Argggg : ( désolée de pas avoir tapé le chap avant (en manque d'idée ca devrait se sentir dans je le sens )et pi la je crois que j'ai la grippe .Bon en tout ca:

Voilà le chapitre 7 !Mais avant tout :

Réponses aux reviews :

Leo et maglapuce(tous mes vœux de bonheur en retard surement lol):hey t'as pas blagué en disant que Willow se fait déchirer la tronche .Ca pour etre eclatée elle doit l'etre (c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait à mon prof de technologie si yavait pas de menace de renvoi derrière)

Hum pour les tortures ça va y aller (enfin j'essaierais)pour Rogounet lol .Pi wai je me dépêche mais chuis pas feignasse !(euh en fait si …un tit peu …bcp …euh …)

Ripper :Alors alors ,pour expliquer le sort des jambes de Neville en fait je pense que j'ai pas précisé (en fait je dois l'avoir pas précisé)il a les jambes paralysées .Mais en effet si un jour dans votr tête vous vous demandez si Neville a les jambes coupées euh bah un wingardium leviosa avec une hache ,ça fait très maaaal !

Et sinon merci de ton étude du chapitre lol (tiens ça va etre à mon tour à la rentrée je le sens .Pitié professeur laissez moi terminer ma fic d'abbord !)

Wi j'ai compris pour la suite là voilà (dit-elle en envoyant le fichier sur ff.net d'un geste hyper vachement théatrâl euh c ou deja qu'on met le " ^ " j'oublie tjr…)En tout cas pour le dessin je suis pressée de le voir .Tu dois bien dessiner non ?

Quisuisje :Tout d'abbord ,merci de ton merci lol .Ensuite bah mon perso préféré dans urgences euh …euh …ben c'est Carter ,Lucy et Romano .Ils ont des caractères différents (ben pour Lucy et Carter ya quand meme des similitudes)que j'apprécie énormément (surtout le sarcastique chez Romano ,j'ai l'impression d'être devant un Rogue chauve loooollllll)Bon ben voilà le chapitre qui j'espère pourra répondre à quelques unes de tes questions .Merci de m'avoir encore reviewé .

Phénix20 :Oui d'ailleur je pense que Hermi va repiquer une tite déprime je sais pas trop .Merci de ta review !

Jo :ben le côté sadique comme tu dis c'est pas du tout ça .Justement comme vous voyez que c'est pas terminé ,ben vous demandrez plus si c'est la fin ou si ya une suite lol .Je tenterais d'éviter les cliffanger alors .

Varda :Mes chapitres ont été forts ?lol euh dans quel sens ?(javais pas remarqué leurs muscules ptdr)

Ce chapitre ressemblera un peu à un huis clos (euh enfin un truc dans ce genre du moins au début)ceux qui ont vu la saison 8 ,vous vous souvenez de l'épisode ou Abby ,Carter , Susan ,Gallant et Luka sont dans une sorte de classe pour apprendre des trucs sur le harcèlement sexuel .Ils restent dans la salle et discutent .Wala la version hp lol mais avec des circonstances plus graves (ah ça redevient sérieux )

Pi les personnes écoutant beaucoup de musique classique verront d'où j'ai pris le titre de ce chapitre .Et euh là ya plus l'influence urgences (elle reviendra dans les prochains chapitres )

Allez bonne lecture à tous .

Chapitre 7 Proposition indécente 

__

Plic .Plic .Plic …Ploc …Ploc …

Le son des gouttes d'eau retombant sur des flaques stressait Hermione au plus haut point .Rogue s'était étendu à ses côtés pour dormir et tenter d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui s'emparrait de plus en plus de son corps .

__

Plic .Plic .Plic . 

-Ca suffit !j'en ai plus qu'assez .marmona t-elle en sortant un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et bouchant la fuite provenant du plafond .

__

Ouf ,sauvée .pensa t-elle .

S'asseyant sur le sol glacé ,elle fixa le paysage qu'elle pouvait entrevoir par la fissure du mur .

-Si vous vous demandez pourquoi on ne se sauve pas ,Miss Granger ,je vous réponds tout simplement que c'est suicidaire à moins que vous ne teniez pas à votre vie .

Le professeur Rogue s'était réveillé et se tenait à présent debout devant la porte du cachot dans lequel ils étaient détenus .

-Ca fait un jour qu'on est là .Personne n'est venu nous voir ,ni nous a laissé de la nourriture .Comme torture c'est plutôt réussi .grogna Hermione en réprimant les sons émanant de son estomac .Pas de couchette ,pas de fenêtre ,pas de lumière ,une innondation .Même les prisons moldues sont encore plus accueillantes …Et puis …

Remarquant le silence soudain de son professeur ,Hermione se tourna vers lui et le vit , assis sur le sol ,souffrant en silence .Les blessures causées par les flèches d'ombre l'avaient gravement affaiblies .

-Professeur Rogue …Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Evidemment qu'il allait mal tête d'oignon .pensa t-elle ?Mais c'était la façon de savoir si votre patient est conscient ou non .

-Ce n'est rien .Ce doit être juste ma marque qui brûle .Aïe !

Sa jambe tremblait de douleur .Hermione commençait à paniquer .Elle ne savait quoi faire .Et même si elle saurait ,elle ne pourrait pas .Il n'y avait aucun matériel médical dans la minuscule pièce .

Elle essaya tout de même de tatôner le long du corps pour savoir jusqu'à où s'étendaient les blessures .Mais elle sentit un étrange liquide poisseux sur ses mains .Il saignait .Et selon son toucher ,abondemment .

-Vous avez sûrement une grosse hémmoragie ._Cultellus !_

Un canif apparut dans la main de la jeune sorcière qui coupa à plusieurs pans de sa blouse de pré-médicomage et fit un garrot autour du bras et un sur la jambe de son professeur .

-Je suis désolée ,j'ignore comment alléger vos souffrances .s'excusa Hermione en observant son compagnon de prison .

-Cette douleur n'est rien comparée à celle qui nous attends sous la trappe .murmura Rogue aussi fort qu'il le put .

-La trappe ?Quelle trappe ?

-Celle qui est en dessous de moi .Je ne vous conseille surtout pas de vous y rendre .

Ce serait assez choquant …

-Il y a peut-être quelque chose pour vous éviter une infection .Vu ce qui est tombé du plafond ,je pense qu'il doit y avoir de l'eau en bas .

-L'eau n'est pas la seule chose qui s'y trouve Miss Granger .Ils nettoient la salle tous les vngt ans .Je me suis rendu en bas il y a à peine dix ans ,les corps pourris ,les squelettes , les cadavres remuant encore ,sont dans les coins et le centre est rempli d'œufs d'acromantulas que je suis sûr ,Hagrid appréciera si il les voyait .

Hermione déglutit difficilement .

-Le coutelas pourrait nous faire sortir …où se trouve la serrure ?Je ne la vois pas dans cette obscurité .

-Juste derrière moi .Mais je pense que les gardes doivent surveiller les alentours .Inutile de tenter de s'enfuir .Je vous l'avais dit pauvre idiote de transplaner avant pauvre idiote .Votre volonté de vouloir sauver n'importe qui même Miss Parkinson ne vous attire que des ennuis …Stupide gamine .cracha le sorcier avant de serrer les dents sous la douleur .

-Je mettrais ça sur le compte de votre blessure professeur .répliqua l'élève en approchant la lame de son arme blanche ,de la serrure .

-Si seulement vous tentez de partir ,je prépare immédiatement votre renvoi .Est-ce clair ?

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer de quoique ce soit professeur …Rogue .cria t-elle .Et pourquoi ne réfléchissez-vous pas sur une façon de partir de ce lieu lugubre ?Peut-être finalement que vous êtes toujours un mangemort et que c'est vous qui avait donné l'ordre de m'enfermer ici .

-Allons bon .Voilà que vous ne me faîtes plus confiance ?Qui avait voulu que je sois son ami ?

-Vous n'avez pas refusé à ce que je sache .

La dispute continua pendant une heure .Jusqu'à ce qu'un mangemort débarque et emmène Hermione avec lui .

-Ne tente pas de partir Sang-de-bourbe !Ou tu mourras dans d'attroces souffrances .

prévint l'homme masqué d'une cagoule ,en enfonçant la baguette légèrement dans le dos de sa prisonnière .

-Aucun risque .répondit sarcastiquement Hermione en avançant tant bien que mal dans le dédale de couloirs ,sans cesse bousculée violemment par le mangemort .

Puis ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque porte en ébène qui s'ouvrit d'un coup .

-Entrez !ordonna une voix glaciale .

Les deux sorciers s'exécutèrent .Hermione fut forcée de se mettre à genoux devant un trône .La personne assise dessus était masquée par l'ombre sans lumière de la salle .

Soudain ,un sifflement de serpent se fit entendre et un reptile encercla la jeune sorcière .

La seule personne encore vivante qui parlait le fourchelang était l'héritier de Serpentard .

Il n'y avait plus de doute pour Hermione .Elle se trouvait maintenant devant le Lord noir le plus puissant que le monde magique avait jamais connu .

-Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas ?Hmmm .Pathétique sang-de-bourbe que tu es . Qu'espérais-tu en restant ami avec lui ,Harry Potter ,ce gamin qui ne possède pas une seule once de talent dans son sang ?Tu croyais que ce ridicule " survivant " allait te protéger .Comme tu vois ce n'est pas le cas .Petit Potter est mort et à présent !

La jeune Gryffondor allait sans doute mourir .Elle ne voulait pas cependant passer de l'autre côté sans rien faire .Elle joua la carte de l'insolence ,n'ayant plus rien à perdre .

-C'est bien joli tout ça .Mais pourquoi on passe pas aux festivités au lieu de bavasser .

C'est vrai ,vous devenez un vieux croûton moisi et parler c'est la seule chose que savent faire ces crétins de l'hospice .Dîtes ,vous choisissez mal l'établissement .Le personnel n'était pas très accueillant …

Après avoir passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard ,les insultes et les répliques cinglantes de Malefoy servaient enfin à quelque chose .

-Hum ,exactement la même insolence que celle de Petit Potter .Vous avez bien hérité de sa magie et de sa puissance .Ravenson !Lecky !Conduisez là dans ses appartements .

On verra bien si vous continuez de sortir de si vilaines paroles ,vous qui êtes pourtant si jolie !

Voldemort éclata de rire et disparut d'un coup .

Deux mangemorts empoignèrent à nouveau Hermione et la menèrent dans un couloir tapissé de vert et d'argent .

-Evidemment …marmonna la jeune sorcière en essayant de marcher aussi droit que lui permettaient les serviteurs de l'ombre .Ces derniers la laissèrent alors et rejoignirent leur maître .

Hermione suivit l'elfe de maison qui la servait jusqu'à une grande porte en bois d'acaccia .

L'élève l'ouvrit alors et souhaita immédiatement ravaler ses paroles sur les manières d'accueillir ,des mangemorts .Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était encore plus beau que le palace qu'avait les Malefoy (elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter leur demeure lors d'une tentative de vol des dossiers des trafic illicites de poisons).Le plancher était couvert de toutes parts de tapis bleu et or .Les murs de marbre étaient de la même couleur.Des pilliers de saphir soutenaient le plafond sur lequel était peint une reproduction de l'incroyable naissance d'Adel ,le jumeau de Merlin .

Des secretaires magnifiques en bois verni étaient poussés contre le mur et des statues d'anges déchus se trouvaient de part et d'autre de chaque porte .

Une armoire en diamant et or contenait de superbes (et encore superbes était encore un faible mot)robes pour les jours habituels ,les jours de fêtes ,de nuit etc …

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un confortable fauteuil Louis XVI (seule œuvre moldue présente dans la chambre ),elle se demandait pourquoi on la traitait ainsi .Sûrement était-ce le calme avant la tempête .

La nuit allait tomber .Docky ,l'elfe de maison au service de Hermione lui dit que le Lord la souhaitait présente au dîner de 20 heures ,vétûe d'un vêtement autre que les loques qu'elle portait sur elle .

Le temps passait lentement alors qu'elle cherchait une robe qui puisse lui aller .Toutes étaient belles ,certes mais ,Hermione ne se trouvait pas assez jolie pour les porter .

Elle décida alors de porter une robe faite en voile d'eau ,de poudre de diamants et d'étoiles ,de neige ,qui lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait porté lors du bal de Noël .

Docky brossa ses cheveux et les montèrent en un chignon haut ,puis passa un diadème sur la tête de sa maîtresse provisoire .

-Docky ,puis-je savoir pourquoi le Lord veut me voir habillée de façon si belle alors que je sais qu'il va nous tuer .

Sur le " nous "elle se mordit les lèvres .Le professeur Rogue devait sûrement se trouver encore dans le cachot sombre ,froid et humide .

Elle se détesta soudainement du fait qu'elle profitait de tout ce luxe alors que son professeur lui se contentait d'une misérable couchette au sol pour dormir et une étagère pour livres ,vide .

Un mangemort (sûrement Mc Nair ,car un long couteau pendait de sa ceinture),la conduisit à la salle de repas .

Tous les serviteurs de l'ombre se tenaient là .Voldemort siégait au bout de la longue table .Hermione dut s'asseoir à ses côtés .

-Mes chers amis ,c'est avec une grande joie que je vous annonce à tous ,la présence parmi nous de l'héritière de Potter ,Hermione Granger .

Les mangemorts applaudirent .

-Comme vous savez ,ayant en elle la puissance de mon ennemi ,le fait de l'avoir dans notre camp change tout .La nouvelle ère du mal va bientôt commencer .Mais avant de discuter de tout cela ,mangez mes amis !

Hermione s'empressa immédiatement de répondre : 

-Comment cela ?Je n'ai jamais dit que je rejoindrais votre camp de maniaques assoifés de pouvoir !

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes plus intelligente que ça Miss Granger !Voyons ,si vous restez dans ce camp pitoyable qui prône le soi-disant bien ,vous vous rangez du côté de la défaite .Je vous assurerais un avenir meilleur .Je serais un meilleur père que ce pitoyable moldu qui vous a servi de géniteur .

Vous avec moi nous conquéririons la Terre toute entière .Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dîtes moi votre réponse ce soir ,juste après un divertissement fait en votre honneur .

Pendant qu'elle avalait difficilement le contenu de son assiette et celui du discours de Voldemort ,Rogue essayait d'arrêter les tremblements qui parcourait tout son corps .

Le froid lui avait presque empêcher de remuer ses membres inférieurs .

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de son cachot .Goyle Sénior lui apportait sa gamelle de nourriture .

" Une potée d'épluchures de pommes ,de tomates assaisoné de graisse de salamandre , trop généreux . "marmonna t-il en vidant le plat sur les dalles gelées de la pièce ,en le retournant . 

Il ne fit pas autant pour la cruche d'eau qu'il avala d'un trait .Puis il se décida à dormir sur la couchette ,se recroquevillant sur lui même dans l'espoir de s'apporter un peu de chaleur .Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait arriver à son étudiante ,Rogue ne put se résoudre à fermer l'œil .

Il avait été dur avec elle .Elle n'avait seulement que voulu l'aider .Voilà comme il la remerciait .La mélancolie s'emparait à nouveau de lui .

Un autre mangemort déboula soudainement et le traîna sous la trappe .

Hermione avait fini sa tartelette de fraises que Voldemort la conduisit dans un dédale d'escaliers .

Elle apperçut alors dans la pénombre dans laquelle elle se trouvait ,une étrange vitre derrière laquelle se trouvait quelques personnes .Puis lorsque la lumière s'alluma ,elle vit avec horreur que Rogue était allongé ,presque nu sur une table ,pieds et poignets attachés .

-N'est-ce pas un magnifique spectacle que je t'offre ce soir ,ma chère ?demanda avec un sourire (ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble ),Voldemort en prenant place sur un des sièges .

Hermione s'abstint de répondre et imita le Lord . " L'œuvre " allait commencer .Une plaque couverte d'épines en métal descendait doucement sur le professeur et lui transperçait le corps .

Des coups de fouets puissants se faisaient entendre et des doloris étaient jetés par tous les mangemorts présents .

Rogue sentait qu'on commençait à l'écarteler .Sa chair se tendait ,ses os craquaient.Il hurlait toute sa souffrance .Les cris se répercutaient contre les parois .Il allait devenir fou …

Puis la planche se retourna vers le sol .Une trappe s'ouvrit et laissa découvrir un trou rempli d'un acide brûlant sans pour autant l'abîmer ,extrêmement la peau .

La planche descendit et plongea Rogue dans ces eaux chimiques pendant trois minutes .

Le professeur en sortit ,la peau rougeoyante ,le sang circulant rapidement dans ses veines .

Puis Mc Nair sortit le couteau bien aiguisé qui pendait de sa ceinture ,de son fourreau et traçait profondément des lignes d'où s'échappait des filets de sang .

Hermione ne put continuer d'assister à cela sans rien faire .Les hurlements qu'elle entendait lui déchirait les tympans et le cœur .C'était inhumain de faire subir cela .Elle détourna discrètement les yeux et concentra son attention sur un plan qui visiblement était celui de la base des mangemorts .

Lorsque la torture s'arrêta ,Hermione observa l'état dans lequel se trouvait Rogue .

Elle constata plusieurs plaies sanglantes ,des tremblements ,une peau tendue ,un pouls qui devait être rapide ,une circulation sanguine insuffisante ,et un visage pâle .

Aucun doute il était en état de choc .Ce qui était assez normal .

-Hum …Lord Voldemort ,demanda t-elle .Pouvez-vous m'accordez une faveur ?

-Biensûr !répondit-il .Dites ce qui vous fait envie .Un autre prisonnier torturé ?

-Euh non J'aimerais que le professeur Rogue soit conduit dans mes ,euh …appartements.

-Le professeur Rogue ?Oh …je vois .dit Voldemort sournoisement .Biensûr .Prenez vos précautions surtout !

Hermione devint rouge après avoir compris le sens de la phrase du Seigneur noir .Elle rejoignit sa chambre dans laquelle le corps de Rogue l'attendait inconscient ,allongé sur le lit .

Elle remarqua qu'il n'était couvert que d'une couverture .Affrontant sa timidité ,elle le transporta dans la salle de bain et le posa dans la baignoire .Au contact de l'eau chaude qui piquait ses plaies ,Rogue ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il se trouvait sans vêtement devant une élève .

-Vous souvenez vous de ce qui est arrivé ?lui demanda Hermione en passant une éponge sur ses blessures .

-Voldemort a ordonné à ses sbires de me torturer je crois ?C'est apparemment le cas .

ajouta t-il en observant la couleur rouge que prenait l'eau .

Hermione continua de le laver lentement ,essayant le plus possible de lui faire mal .

Puis après l'avoir nettoyé ,elle lui laissa le soin de se servir d'une serviette comme un pagne .

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la chambre ,Hermione lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le lit .Elle fit apparaître de l'alcool ,un produit anesthésiant ,une aiguille ,du fil pour le recoudre et du coton .

Elle referma bon nombre de plaies et nettoya une blessure sur le front de son professeur .

-Aïe !

" Douillet ! "voulut répondre la jeune sorcière mais elle repensa soudainement à l'épreuve douloureuse qu'il venait de subir et elle ravala ses paroles .

Le silence devenait affreusement pesant jusqu'à ce que Hermione le brise .

-Hum …Je suis désolée de …enfin de la façon dont je vous ai insulté pendant que nous étions dans le sous-sol .

-C'était de ma faute .Vous aviez voulu m'aider .Je n'avais pas à réagir ainsi .

Mais après cette bribe de discution ,le silence revenait .

Lorsque Hermione finit de recoudre la dernière plaie ,ils pensèrent qu'il était tant de dormir .Elle insista tant pour que Rogue prenne le lit ,qu'il dut accepter .

Elle étint la lumière ,plongeant la chambre dans le noir .

Les heures nocturnes défilèrent mais vers trois heures du matin ,Rogue se mit à hurler de terreur .

Hermione se leva en sursaut de la chaise sur laquelle ,elle dormait .

" Il doit faire un cauchemar .Le pauvre . "

Elle se dirigea vers le lit .

-Professeur ,ce n'est qu'un cauchemar .

-…

-Vous voulez m'en parler ?demanda t-elle .

-Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux …murmura le professeur dans un souffle .Je les vois .Ils viennent encore me chercher .Ils vont vous tuer Hermione …

" Il doit être dans un grand état de choc .pensa cette dernière .Il m'a appelé par mon prénom . "

-Professeur ,si vous ne dormez pas ,vous tomberez sûrement malade demain .Votre système immunitaire ne pourra pas vaincre les légères infections dont vous avez été atteint .

-Ils sont là ,derrière la porte !cria t-il .

Il tremblait de toute part à présent .Hermione dut se résoudre à le tenir contre elle .

Elle sentit des larmes tomber sur son visage .Severus Rogue pleurait maintenant .

-Chhhhh .Je vous promets qu'ils ne vous feront plus aucun mal .

-J'ai peur …Ils sont partout ,ils tiennent des fouets ardents dans chaque main .

Ils claquent contre ma peau !

La jeune sorcière n'avait jamais vu son professeur dans un état pareil .Elle avait beau chanter toutes les berceuses qu'elle connaissait ,il ne voulait pas pour autant s'apaiser .

Sans savoir pourquoi ,le voir ainsi la faisait souffrir .C'était sûrement à cause du lien qu'ils avaient créé au fil des mois .Mais il y avait plus que cela .

Le professeur leva ses yeux vers son étudiante et l'observa .Les rayons lunaires qui transperçaient la vitre ,se refletaient sur ses cheveux mordorés et sur son visage rose rouge .Elle ressemblait à un magnifique tableau .Il lui caressa le visage comme pour voir si elle n'était pas une illusion .

Craignant qu'elle ne prenne peur ,il retira immédiatement sa main ,baissant sa tête et rougissant comme si il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit après avoir fait une bétîse .

Hermione lui releva le visage et lui sourit .

Se regardant les yeux dans les yeux ,comme un accord mutuel ,ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre puis Rogue déposa un léger et chaste baiser sur les lèvres innocentes de son étudiante .Baiser auquel répondit tendrement Hermione .

Ils se séparèrent puis se décidèrent de se coucher .Seule différence au moment précédent ,la jeune sorcière s'allongea aux côtés de son professeur qui se recroquevilla contre elle .

Au petit matin ,Hermione fut la première à se lever .Elle observa les premiers éclats solaires puis après un passage silencieux dans la salle de bain ,elle quitta la chambre , laissant le professeur dormir .

Elle pensait à ce qu'il allait leur arriver .Elle n'avait pas encore donné sa réponse .Mais maintenant il était clair pour elle .

Elle ne souhaitait pas perdre Rogue .Elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir après leur tendre étreinte nocturne .Même si elle savait que cela avait été après avoir subi un énorme choc .Le professeur restait après tout son ami non ?

Voldemort l'attendait à la salle de repas .Le petit déjeuner était prêt .

-Vous me donnerez votre réponse après avoir dégusté ces délicieux mets .

L'odeur du sirop d'érable sur les crêpes chaudes donnèrent l'eau à la bouche à la jeune étudiante qui s'installa comme hier aux côtés du Seigneur des ténèbres .

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avalait ,un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle .Celui de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fallait faire .

Elle ignorait totalement comment s'enfuir de ce lieu sinistre aux aspects pourtant accueillant .

Les mangemorts contaient leurs actes de barbarie et se félicitaient mutuellement .

Voldemort annonçait une expédition au Royaume polaire pour chercher l'Ame .Hermione ignorait ce que c'était mais nota bien ce nom .Il pourrait être utile à Dumbledore de savoir ce que projette de faire l'héritier de Serpentard .

Lorsque les couverts tintèrent en même temps ,signe que le petit déjeuner était fini , Hermione tremblait de peur .

C'était là que tout ce jouait .

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et la releva .

-Alors ,Miss Hermione Granger ,souhaitez vous rejoindre mon camp ?

La Gryffondor inspira ,réfléchit trente secondes et sortit finalement .

-Oui je veux bien rejoindre vos côtés contre Dumbledore .

A suivre 

Ark ca fait mal d'arrêter ici mais là je vais plus tenir et vais mourir sur mon clavier sinon. En tt cas ,c'est bientôt la rentrée et comme il me faut obtenir d'assez bons resultats pour entrer dans le lycée ou je veux aller ,vais devoir arrêter un peu internet (dire qu'avant dès que je rentrais ,je sautais direct sur ff.net lol)

Tout ca pour dire que les chapitres seront sûrement plus long à arriver .

Aller ,oubliez pas ,reviews !(comme ça je bosserais rapidement et je me jetterais sur l'ordi pour vous écrire la suite et aussi pour m'écrire la suite vu que je sais même pas à quoi ressemble la fin ptdr)

A au fait Leo ,je peux pas encore lire votre fic ,faut que j'aille m'allonger un coup .Ptet un autre jour vous inquiétez pas j'oublierais pas les reviews ! 

Un U

  



	8. A travers les parchemins

Bonnnnn je sais ça fait plus de deux mois(trois mois vu que j'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre il ya de cela début novembre) que j'ai pas réécrit mais déjà :

1)chuis en cours et j'aimerais bien m'en sortir avec plus de 16 de moyenne cette année (oui je rêve je sais mais je pense bien en être capable)donc moins d'internet obligé(en fait au moment ou je le poste ,ma moyenne pourrie en allemand a brisé mon travail dans les autres matières ,pan !)

2)J'ai un ordi à moi où je suis sans cesse reléguée pour cause de blem de connection (trop long a expliké pi toute façon je pense pas avoir capté )et sur mon ordi à moi ya pas le word et n'etant pas en compte admin(j'y crois pas en plus c mon ordi mais chuis meme pas la patronne c kwa cte… ? !)donc je peux pas poster de fic et chuis obligée d'attendre d'etre sur celui de mon frère pour écrire (pi javé essayé d'écrire ce chap sur le mien chuis degoutée yavé trop de trucs écrits ! ! ! ! ! !)

3)Et puis j'essayais de rassembler le plus d'idées possibles puis de réviser quelques figures de styles vus en cours de français mais sachant que la classe dans laquelle je me trouve passe le plus clair de son temps a saouler le prof on avance pas et donc j'ai tiré une croix sur le fait de réviser mes cours avant d'écrire …

Wi donc en gros c'est tout ça les facteurs ah ouais en prenant en compte où j'ai pris du recul au niveau de la littérature pour tout miser sur les sciences (awh ma bête noire ! !)

Wi donc ben voilà .Je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews .

Réponses

Dumbledore :Nah voilà la suite et désolée du retard

Varda :en fait j'ai pas d'examens en particuliers faut juste avoir une vachement bonne moyenne pour y rentrer dans ce lycée .Mais bon ,là j'men sors pas trop mal mais toute façon j'ai encore deux ans avant d'intégrer la classe de seconde (enfin normalement lol)

Linkkk lleeeooooooo : AHHH COMMENT A TELLE OSER SUPPRIMER LES CHAPITRES QUE JAVE PAS ENCOREEE LU CROTEEEUHHH DE ZUUUTTTTTTTTT (cayé j'ai pété un cable là …)ouais bon en effet toutes les propositions de suite que t'as cité sont fausses mais c'était bien trouvé quoi lol . bon sinon je te faiiiss des groos groooss bisous à toi et maglapuce pi j'espère que pour la suite j'attendrais pas les vacances de Noël (ouais mais bon ,faut que je m'accroche à mon 20 de moyenne en histoire pour époustoufler mon prof d'histoire chéri qui ressemble à severussichounet loooll)ah tiens en passant ,je viens de commencer ma seconde langue l'anglais et pi la lettre h j'ai remarqué que ça se prononçait hedges lol .Je suis pétée de rire en plein cours à chaque fois loool vu que je pense au nombre de conneries que vous aviez débité lol .et tiens pour répondre à ta 2eme review que ta envoyé wi là j'envoie la j'ai réussi a pirater le compte de mon frère et installer le word .

Ripper :Awwwwhhh ouais désolée du retard ,j'espère que t'as pas oublié ma fic lool .Bah pour notre crâne d'œuf préféré ,en fait il s'est penché par terre pour ramasser un dossier et quand il s'est relevé ,tchac tchac pire que du jambon de bayonne là …mais t'as du le voir tte façon .Beuurrkkk le povreee .Pourquoi Elisabeth elle veut rester célibataire .Elle a un autre chauve à ses pieds ! ! !ah ouais au fait faudrait que je t'envoie un lien avec des videos urgences parce que un moment il tournait une scène et Romano à embrassé lizzie pour rigoler .Waouw je comprenais pas (vu que cetait en anglais)mais ça à fait rire l'acteur .

Katarina P :Ben mince je pensais que la scène de tortures elle était complètement loupée moa .Ben merci de m'en prouver le contraire lol .Pour Hermione je sais pas ,je verrais au fur et à mesure que j'écris .J'ai bien envie de la rendre psychopathe (au sens propre du terme …)rien que pour voir ce que ça fait mais si ça tient pas la route ben tant pis .En gros c'est mystère et ballongomme .

Pounkska :Ben oui je l'ai vu pour la faute mais mes fichiers ont été effacé (merci grand frère …)et je peux plus corriger là .CA ME SAOULEU ! !

Meline Snape :Ouais Une future lady Voldemort sûrement nierk nierk nierk !

Bon la mise en forme de ce chapitre va être différente que les autres vous allez voir pourquoi .En fait à certains endroits ,certaines choses que j'écrirais auront pas rapport mais d'autres en auront l'air mais ce seront de vrais indices pour la suite .Je joue dans le polar en ce moment c'est pour ça lol .Allez inspecteur Derrick , cherchez les indices .

Ah au fait ,j'essaierais d'écrire plus que d'habitude mais vu comment il est le chapitre je suis pas sûre si ça pourra se faire !et puis au niveau chronologique il me semble m'être plantée quelque part …faudrait que si vous trouviez une faute dans ce genre là ,me le faire remarquer merci .Ah et à un moment ,je fais de forts clins d'œil au monde de Final Fantasy pour ceux qui connaissent et aussi a un personnage de urgences que j'apprécie pas mal .et euh pour le journal de Hermione ,faîtes attention ,c'est un tit peu …choquant je dirais …

****

Chapitre 8 A travers les parchemins 

**__**

Article de la gazette des sorciers (28 décembre 1997 )

Attentat à Poudlard !

Hier (27 décembre ),le célébrissime et prestigieux collège de sorcellerie Poudlard a été attaqué par une horde de Mangemorts en furie .Les élèves de septième année et tous les professeurs ont participé à la défense de l'établissement tandis que les autres s'étaient réfugiés dans l'enceinte .Les aurors envoyés en renfort sur place sont arrivés trop tard .

Cinq élèves en dernière année sont morts ,7 de sixième année ont été pris dans une embuscade et 56 élèves sont grièvement blessés .Des médico-mages arrivés sur place ont eu énormément de travail .

Nous venons d'apprendre aussi ,que une élève ,en formation de médecine sorcière et son professeur :Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue ,ont été capturé par les mages noirs .

Notre envoyé spécial nous a envoyé une description terrifiante du parc .

Des lambeaux de cadavres jochent le sol désormais rouge foncé ,des corps entrent en putréfaction et l'atmosphère pesante est invivable .Il a été trouvé des viscères de plusieurs elfes de maisons ,accrochées à l'aide de punaises sur le portail d'entrée et le lac ,dont la couleur était déjà autrefois douteuse semble être devenu une étendue d'hémoglobine .

Cette attaque survient quelques temps après l'attentat au quartier 7.8 du Chemin de traverse .

Cornélius Fudge ,le Ministre de la magie qui s'entêtait à ignorer la menace pesant sur le monde sorcier ,n'a pas souhaité faire de discours là dessus .

Prendra t-il au moins des mesures pour assurer la sécurité de nos enfants ?Ou alors les laissera t-il mourir comme de vulgaires parasites dans le lieu qui était réputé être le plus sécurisé du monde .Ce n'est pas Albus Dumbledore qui est dans le tort mais bel est bien celui qui nous gouverne .

Dans l'espoir que cette histoire s'arrange .

Thrillian Bagh ,journaliste de la rubrique scoop de choc et d' actualité suivie .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Lettre à l'attention de Monsieur le Ministre Cornélius Fudge

Par Albus Dumbledore ,directeur de Poudlard 27 décembre 1997

Mon cher Ami

Je pense qu'il est grand tant que vous cessiez de penser à l'avenir de votre poste et prendre celui de vos citoyens en mains .

Vous n'avez plus à ignorer ces menaces qui pèsent sur nous et en particulier sur nos enfants depuis la mort du Grand Sauveur .

En 1994 ,un élève incroyablement talentueux au futur très prometteur a perdu la vie , a été tué par un sortilège impardonnable jeté d'un Mangemort et vous n'avez rien fait . Hier une douzaine d'élèves ont été massacrés et une cinquantaine entre la vie et la mort. Comment pouvez vous ne rien dire à cela ?Êtes vous un homme Cornélius ?Ou alors êtes vous une vermine dont on a posé les fesses sur un trône d'or et qui fuit tous ses problèmes ,ne les affrontant pas ?

Je demande au nom de la sécurité du collège de Poudlard ,une dizaine d'Aurors et de même pour les soldats Magitek demain ,dans mon bureau prêts à recevoir mes ordres .

Est-ce clair ?

Comme on dirait en français :A bon entendeur salut .

Albus Dumbledore 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Ordonnance à l'attention des Aurors de 1ère classe et des soldats de la Section Magitek 

De :Général Orion 

A :Capitaine Biggs et Lieutenant Wedges

L'école de Poudlard réclame une vingtaine de soldats prêts à obéir sur place .

Les recrutés chez les aurors seront :

Vous :Biggs Vous :Wedges

Endymion Farkas Les quadruplés Garamond

Michaël Gallant (Setzer ,Locke ,Strago ,Sabin)

James Hunter

Shadow Legaskar Relm Légaskar

Terra Brandford

Scarlett Farkas Linoa Heartilly

Gwendoline Diggle Selphie Tilmitt

Faith Foster Quistis Trèpe 

Célès Xua-jin

Luna Cvetic

****

Vous vous y rendrez demain matin à la première heure dans le bureau du directeur est-ce bien clair ?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Article de la gazette des sorciers (30 janvier 1998 )

Il semblerait que depuis l'arrivée des troupes de sécurité à Poudlard ,le calme soit revenu .Le château a retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan et ce n'est plus de rouge qu'est couverte l'herbe du parc mais d'une fine pellicule de neige blanche .

Tous les élèves blessés se sont finalement rétablis .

Les enfants du premier cycle de magie qui avaient été renvoyés chez eux pendant les vérifications des barrières de sécurité et des systèmes d'alarmes ,sont revenus dans le collège ,pouvant suivre à nouveau normalement leur scolarité .

Normalement étant un euphémisme bien entendu .Chacun sait que plus rien n'est habituel et ne le sera tant que le Seigneur des ténèbres continuera de régner en maître.

Ce dernier ne semble pas s'être manifesté .Doit-on craindre une future attaque ?

Le directeur a pris des mesures de couvre-feu .Chaque élève devra rejoindre sa salle commune à 18h .Les personnes ne respectant pas ces règles se verront sanctionnées sévèrement ,et il y a un risque de renvoi définitif .

Espérons que ces mesures seront utiles d'autant plus que de nombreux passages secrets n'ont pas été bouchés et que une multitudes d'élèves en ont la connaissance .

Poudlard est-il vraiment en sécurité ?

Le ministre de la magie ne s'est toujours pas manifesté depuis l'attaque .Il semblerait qu'il faille que nous le destituons de ses fonctions .Mais ceci n'est qu'une rumeur , attendons que l'Assemblée des magistrats prenne la parole .

Il y avait un mois nous avions parlé d'un professeur et d'une élève ayant disparus . Severus Rogue avait été retrouvé quelques heures après que notre article ait été paru , dans le parc ,congelé dans la neige .Mais à l'heure ,nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de Miss Hermione Granger .Cette dernière était une grande amie de Harry Potter l'ancien Grand Sauveur .Des ragots circulent ,disant qu'elle a hérité de ses pouvoirs à sa mort et qu'elle est dans la mesure de détruire vous-savez-qui .

Est-ce vrai ?Doit-on lancer la brigade spéciale des langues de plomb à sa recherche ?

L'ère de l'Enfer sera t-elle bientôt terminée ?

Affaire à suivre 

Thrillian Bagh ,journaliste de la scoop de choc et d'actualité suivie .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Page d'un menu du restaurant :les trois balais .(on ne paye qu'en mornilles s'il vous plaît !)

Boissons et cocktails maisons 

Jus de citrouille 15 mornilles

Jus d'œillet 15 mornilles

Sirop cerise soda , glace ,rhum et ombrelle 40 mornilles (*)

Cocktail Halloween (Jus de citrouille ,extrait de ballongomme ,filet de jus de citron non traité ,chocolat fondu ) 50 mornilles 

Cocktail Aquatique (Anis ,sirop de menthe polaire ,algues fraîches du lac ,glaçons en provenance de l'iceberg Calypso Arctique ,filet de jus de piments mûrs ,alcool de riz , liqueur de framboises décolorées ,bile de strangulot à maturité ) 120 mornilles (*)

Cocktail surprise (composition des frères Weasleys .Top secrète ) 80 mornilles

Bierraubeurre maison (50 cL ) 30 mornilles

Bierraubeurre maison (1 L ) 60 mornilles 

Whisky pur malt (50 cL ) 150 mornilles (*)

Il est précisé pour les étudiants de Poudlard que les boissons suivies d'un (*) sont alcoolisées à forte de dose (exception pour les bierraubeurres ).Seuls les septièmes années pourront en bénéficier .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Une page du journal de Severus Rogue 

30 janvier 1998

Allongé sur mon lit ,dans les cachots froids et glaciaux ,je tente en vain de faire cesser mes tremblements .Ai-je froid ?Ou est-ce de la peur ?

Je l'ignore …Je m'enfonce encore plus sous les couvertures dans l'espoir de faire partir le sentiment de vide qui s'empare de moi .

J'ai l'impression de sentir la puissance de Voldemort près de l'école …Albus m'assure que les Aurors et les Magiteks font bien leur travail .

Cet imbécile de Fudge a mis trois ans pour enfin nous envoyer du secour .J'avais bien dit que James Potter aurait été même mieux au poste de Ministre de la magie que cet affreux et mielleux personnage !Comment a t-on pu l'élire ?Voyez le massacre qui règne depuis le début de son mendat !

Demain je reprends les cours .Gryffondor et Serpentard septième année en première heure .

Cela va être joyeux ,je le sens …

Miss Granger ,ou plutôt devrais-je dire Hermione ,me manque .Enormément .Quelque fois je l'imagine dans mes cachots ,remuant une potion dans un chaudron ,avec une louche dorée qu'elle tient de ses douces mains délicates .Je la vois ,me souriant avec ce doux sourire qu'elle ne perdait jamais avec moi ,même lorsque je lui arrachais des points sans aucune raison valable .

Maintenant elle n'est plus là .Ce sera affreux de ne voir personne lever la main constament lorsque je poserais une question irrépondable .Quel vide il se créé lorsque qu'elle est absente .Elle me manque …Trop …Et j'ai mal quand j'y pense parce que j'ai honte d'éprouver de tel sentiment à l'égard d'une personne à qui je faisais croire que j'avais de l'aversion pour elle alors que ce n'était autre que ..de l'admiration ,du respect …

Et quelle douleur infinie de l'imaginer ,prisonnière de ce tyran qu'est Lord Voldemort .

J'ai appris qu'elle s'est vendue à l'ennemi .Ce jour là .Où je me suis réveillé dans la neige du parc ,isolé de tous ,sans Hermione à mes côtés .Que s'est-il passé ?

J'ai vu un papier non loin de moi .Il était de la main de Hermione et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait m'aider à ne pas m'approcher de l'hypothermie .Penser à elle ,m'accrocher à un moindre souvenir en sa compagnie … " Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre " dixit Miss-je-sais-tout .

Puis soudain dans le noir je sens Londubat qui trébuche sur mon misérable corps et après s'être esclamé je ne sais combien de fois ,me ramène dans le château ,à l'infirmerie où je perds connaissance pour me réveiller quelques temps plus tard .

Albus arrive un jour me voir pendant mon rétablissement .Il m'annonce qu'il n'a pas retrouvé Hermione …Mon triste retour à la réalité .Elle est bel et bien encore dans le manoir Jedusor ,sans doute à se faire disséquer les entrailles ,à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de puissance magique .

Je l'aime …Je crois …C'est dur à dire mais je crois que c'est bien cela .Pourquoi l'être humain n'avoue t-il ses sentiments que lorsqu'il est trop tard ?Pourquoi se borne t-il à refouler son amour en faisant comme s'il n'existait pas ?Pourquoi ?Pourquoi ? ! !

Depuis ce jour ,je reste enfermé dans les cachots .Et j'attends ,j'attends jours et nuits, nuits et jours qu'on me la ramène intacte .Qu'on me ramène intacte mon petit ange de Gryffondor ,le seul qui m'a accueilli dans ses bras sans me rejetter de dégoût …

Qu'on me ramène celle pour qui je me consume d'amour dans les froideurs de mon donjon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Lettre de Hermione à l'attention de Severus Rogue

Très cher Professeur .Je pense que vous n'allez pas apprécier de l'apprendre mais pour votre liberté j'ai du vendre la mienne à Lord Voldemort .J'ai demandé à (la lune)aux mangemorts si ils peuvent vous déposer à Poudlard .J'espère que vous êtes arrivé sans encombre .

Par pitié ,ne cherchez pas à venir me voir ,ni à me retrouver ,ne rendez pas inutile le sacrifice que j'ai fait .

Attendez au moins ,jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre . 

Hermione Granger .

P.S :Dans l'éclat de la pleine lune ,il y a toujours un reflet ,celui de l'espoir .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Affiche sur le Chemin de Traverse

Après l'immense succès du groupe sur la scène à Southern Island (plus d'un million de jeunes sorciers présents ) ,les bizzar's sisters entament une tournée à travers tout le Royaume-Uni .Le 30 janvier ,Aquatech ,la boîte branchée du moment est prête à accueillir le groupe pour une soirée monumentale .

Venez nombreux .

Anya ,la soliste et la nouvelle recrue Bobby dit Amokrash vous réserveront une surprise 

La fondation des fêtes magico-futuristes .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Devoir d'histoire de la magie par Hermione 

Les Animartes sont de puissants mages dont la force magique diffère de celle des sorciers standards .

Ils ont subi une mutation que l'on pourrait qualifier de génétique lors de l'apparition de la colonne de lumière sur leur île ,l'île de Brigadoon .Cette mystérieuse colonne est le pilier central de la magie pure de cette planète .Elle est chargée en particules élémentaires et en particules de magie à forte dose .

Un sorcier qui n'a pas acquéri le statut de mage ne peut en aucun cas détenir ces pouvoirs ,le corps et l'esprit n'ayant pas la capacité de contenir des pouvoirs si puissants.

La principale capacité typique de l'animarte est le fait qu'il puisse entrer en fusion avec des entités spectrales ou des animaux fantastiques .Si bien que sa magie se décuple et en fait un adversaire de combats redoutable ,je pourrais même assurer ,invincible .

Le dernier animarte dont les pouvoirs étaient encore intacts a été tué en 1492 .Il n'y a plus eu depuis ,de quelconques manifestations d'appel spectral .

Si les Animartes ont disparu ,il se peut que certains de leurs pouvoirs soient dispersés dans la nature ,contenus dans l'âme des spectres .

La colonne de lumière ne réapparaîtra que dans quelques mois ,en janvier pour être plus précise .Elle ne se dirigera pas à Brigadoon mais exactement dans le temple de l'eau ,au fond du lac de Poudlard .

En parlant de Poudlard ,il semblerait que Merlin ,bien qu'étant le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ,n'a jamais bénéficié de ces pouvoirs .Toutefois Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle les ont légèrement détenu ce qui explique la présence de fantômes déambulant dans nos couloirs .

Observations :Un travail bien riche ,le sujet est visiblement bien maîtrisé .Félicitations Miss Granger !20 points pour Gryffondor .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Une page du journal intime d'Albus Dumbledore 

30 janvier

Cela fait bien un mois que je n'ai pas écrit mais penses-tu ,je n'en ai pas eu le temps , avec l'attaque de Poudlard ,les renvois des élèves de premier cycle et les barrières de sécurité à vérifier .

Il y a de cela un mois justement ,après le repli des mangemorts ,j'ai remarqué avec horreur la disparition de Severus et de Miss Granger .

Quel désastre !Etaient-ils parmi les cadavres dont la chair pourrissait sur l'herbe ou alors s'étaient-ils faits capturés ?

C'est comme choisir entre sauter d'une falaise vertigineuse et un gratte-ciel moldu .

J'ai demandé l'aide de quelques amis pour partir à leur recherche .

Puis une belle nuit ,quelques jours après l'attaque du collège ,Neville Londubat qui effectuait une promenade au clair de lune a ,par chance ,trébuché sur un corps ,celui de Severus .

Il était encore vivant mais pas pour longtemps si il restait sous la neige .

Lorsqu'on l'eut apporté sur le lit d'urgence de l'infirmerie ,il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude .Son état était critique et Pompom semblait peu optimiste quant à son rétablissement .Il tremblait ,délirait et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles .

De tout ce qu'il eut dit je pus retenir vaguement :Hermione …

Oui ,où était Miss Granger ?Nul part dans le parc en tout cas .Voldemort l'aurait-il tué ?Je pense que Severus détient la réponse .

Lorsque je lui ai appris que l'on ne l'a pas retrouvé ,ses yeux d'habitude si froids ,si peu aptes à faire transparaître leurs sentiments ,avaient laissé couler une larme ,une seule larme qui réunissait douleurs et chagrins .

Et depuis ce jour ,il n'est pas ressorti des cachots .Un elfe de maison lui apporte à manger et à ma volonté ,un peu de réconfort mais cela ne suffit pas ,je le vois bien .

Il se sent responsable de la disparition de Hermione et cela se voit .

Qui l'aurait cru ,Severus Rogue ,professeur des potions aussi froid qu'un iceberg ,directeur de la maison de Serpentard ,se lier d'amitié ou plus ,à notre Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ?

Mais elle est désormais la seule à pouvoir le guérir du mal qui l'accable …Celui de l'amour .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Une page du journal intime de Hermione Granger

30 janvier 

Voilà bien un mois que je suis restée dans ce Manoir .Comment ai-je pu me vendre à l'ennemi ainsi ? !C'était vraiment pour que Severus reste en vie …

Pas que la vie ici est intenable au contraire on pourrait même la comparer à celle de nombreux acteurs richissimes mais ,je me sens mal de profiter de cela en sachant ce que Voldemort attend de moi .Ne suis-je qu'un pantin dont on se servira et que l'on rejettera misérablement dans un coffre à jouet une fois utilisé ?

J'ai eu beau examiner toutes les issues ,aucune n'était libre pour que je puisse m'enfuir .

Des mangemorts surveillent mes faits et gestes sauf biensûr dans ma chambre (si ce n'aurait pas été le cas je pense que je pourrais toujours leur montrer comment suturer sans anesthésie ).Je n'ai donc aucune de chance de pouvoir quitter ce lieu .Des barrières de transplanation ont été installées ,aucune issue non plus de ce côté là .

Je n'ai pas vraiment bien compris cette histoire d'héritier .Il semblerait que une personne ait bénéficié des pouvoirs de Harry à sa mort et tout le monde pense que c'est moi …Non je ne pense pas ,j'ai bien fait passé en revue toutes mes capacités magiques et je n'ai décelé aucune nouveauté .Je suis persuadée qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi .Dans ce cas là ,à quoi bon m'enfermer ici ?

Où est Severus ?Profite t-il de sa liberté ?A t-il repris les cours ?Trouvé une nouvelle étudiante pré-médicomage ?

J'avais demandé aux mangemorts de le déposer à Poudlard sans encombre .J'espère qu'ils ont respecté mes paroles .

L'autre jour j'ai assisté encore à une scène de tortures horrible .C'était une jeune fille . Elle était si jolie ,si innocente …Une pauvre adolescente moldue qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ,une victime de guerre pourrait-on dire cyniquement .Du mauvais côté au mauvais moment .

Elle était là , les poignets enchaînés au mur ,le corps souillé par les mangemorts ,lacéré de coups de fouets et ses plaintes déchirantes résonnent encore dans ma tête .

On pouvait aisément voir ses larmes mêlées à son sang ,collant contre son front moite , quelques mèches de cheveux bruns .

Elle se tordait de douleurs et criait ,telle une prière désespérée ,de la tuer ,de l'achever pour qu'elle ne meurt pas dans la honte .Ils ne le firent pas .Ils lui jetèrent des Doloris et la traînèrent jusqu'au centre ville de Londres et la laissèrent là ,allongée nue sur un banc ,dans le froid de l'hiver ,à hurler ,hurler alors qu'on ne lui jetait plus de sorts .

Hurler de folie ,de douleurs car quiconque avait subi ce sortilège plusieurs fois savait que le mal continuait de s'insinuer en vous toute une vie .

Et pourtant …malgré ces horreurs ,j'ai eu ce désagréable sentiment …d'apprécier …

Comment ai-je pu ?J'étais là ,les yeux ébahis ,certes horrifiée au début mais avide de voir la suite des évènements …d'un regard gourmand …

Comment ? ! .. Suis-je devenue un monstre ?

Ont-ils raisons ces mangemorts de pacotilles ?Vais-je devenir une Lady Voldemort , prête à détruire tout sur son passage ?Jouissant de la douleur des innocents ?

Vais-je être du cercle fermé des serial-killers pervers ?Alliée à ceux qui mériteraient qu'on leur passe une camisole de force et qu'on les enferme dans de minuscules pièces ..

Y serais-je , à voir défiler dans mon esprit malsain des images de cadavres de personnes violées entrant en putréfaction ?Des lambeaux de chair tombant lamentablement sur le sol ?

Humant le parfum de la viande humaine en décomposition ?Appréciant la symphonie des chants de douleurs profondes ?

Mais qui suis-je pour apprécier cela ?

Oui …Qui suis-je …

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A suivre

Bon je vous l'avais dit hein ,il est pas comme les autres ce chapitre ,c'est à vous de faire le tri de ce qu'il faut retenir et de ce qu'il faut virer .

Dans l'espoir que je n'attende pas les vacances de Noël pour écrire looollll .Bah vous m'écrirez des reviews pour m'encourager hein ?

Ah ouais ben tiens en passant ,vous avez bien vu qu'elle a perdu l'esprit Hermione …Mais pourquoi donc ?Mystère et ballongomme , réponse dans les prochains chapitres .

Waaaaiiiiii revviiieeeewssss en fooorceeeeeeeeee .Ah et pi au fait on s'éloigne à nouveau de urgences hein ?mais bon faut bien ,c'est surtout un monde dominé par la magie et là j'ai un stock intarrissable d'idées ,autant en profiter avant que je me replonge dans les sombreurs de la philosophie des lumières !

Tiens je sais déjà de quelle façon sera écrite le prochain chapitre :sur le schéma de l'épisode d'urgences :Retrospectivement (pour ceux qui l'ont pas vu ou qui connaissent pas ben surprrriiiiiisseeeuhh)

**__**


	9. Excuses

Salut tout le monde !Malheureusement pour vos pauvres yeux vous allez devoir encore supporter de voir mes fics faire " tâche " au milieu des chefs d'œuvres de ff.net !

Alors pour commencer ,je suis sincèrement mais très sincèrement désolée du retard de cette fic (mais je pense que comme peu de personnes la lisaient je devrais pas m'excuser pour trop de gens :p) ,je m 'etais coincée moi meme sur le chapitre …9 je crois (ca y est ,on voit bien que j'avais completement oublié ou je me suis arrêtée …) ,et j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration totale . 

Après la lecture du tome 5 ,je me suis dit que peut-être ai-je fait des fautes dans ma fic ,alors donc …je ne vais pas la reprendre tout de suite mais plutôt la réécrire .Et pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu ,je leur conseillerais de lire la nouvelle version (Que je m'empresse d'aller écrire enfin vais essayer lol) parce qu'il y aura sûrement des nouveaux éléments que je vais ajouter et je pense que ce sera mieux écrit (me suis un peu améliorée je pense vu le style d'écriture completement pathétique à faire pleurer mon prof de lettres classiques ,que j'avais !)

Petit mot à Ripper et Léo (si elles se souviennent encore de moi lol) : alors comme ça vous avez fait équipe hein ? coool j'ai lu ,et c'est encore plus pétant d'humour que vous .m'enfin bon ,vous verrez dans la review que je vous ferais .

Bon ,dans l'espoir que j'arrive ne serait-ce qu'à faire le prologue du nouveau 'Be still my Heart' (ah ,au fait ,la première version je la laisse encore en ligne ,si j'ai le courage de lire mon torchon ,j'irais voir de temps en temps pour observer comment j'avais vu l'histoire autrefois) 

Gros bisous à tous :) !


End file.
